What the Hell ? ( Effect of Immortal MC )
by CaptainRolo
Summary: A self-insert story, but it has evolved into a story about an Immortal MC the few first chapters are crap who need a big rewrite but from chapter 4 and maybe those after them are of much better quality because I had some help from someone from the fanfiction community so please review and help me to improve upon this story I will not quit writing, but I could use some help guys
1. Chapter 1 ( rewritten Chapter)

**This story is a tale about an Immortal character or MC with a great knowledge of technology from different SF universes and we all know how advanced the Mass Effect universe is. So he will be in some ways more advanced than any other civilization in Mass Effect Galaxy and in others not so much. I'm putting this in this universe because I love that kind of story and because I'm a big fan of Mass Effect fanfictions, so I will be trying to have some fun writing this Fic. Anyway, I really hope you will like it, and sorry for my writing style I don't write English that well, I'm from Croatia and this is not my first language so this is also a learning experience.**

 **-Preview from chapter 7:**

Jack ''Helm how far are we from the station, also any sign that anyone detected us? ''

Helm ''We are 300 000 km from Omega and negative for the detection, we are running silent''

Good for running in silent because if someone sees a ship without any Ezo they will almost certainly attack us. They will almost certainly think we have no weapons or kinetic barriers for which you need Ezo, at least that is what they believe. What a close-minded fool's, I have fricking Turbolasers and hyperdrive while they have friking Ezzo shit's and they would still believe I'm defenseless and they are not... fuck this shit... I'm going to get drunk, not to change the galaxy overnight.

Jack ''Helm take us in slow, don't get spotted and find and land us in some discreet location like an abandoned warehouse or something similar, I'll take few commandos with me on the stroll and I'll be back after I have some fun''

Helm ''Roger roger''

It has taken the Phantom some 20 minutes to travel through all of the asteroids still in orbit around Omega. We were close enough for me to finally be able to see it with my own eye's, Omega the dark and twisted counterpart to the Citadel. It is a huge 44.7 Km mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroid with twisting streets populated with multiple races and full of homes, shops and warehouses abandoned and otherwise. Omega's inhabitants are usually lawless and don't care about things like morality or honor, just about themselves and to see another day. The territories are controlled by the strongest faction in that area which means they frequently change hands, often after brutal violence and massive fights. The station's current "de facto" ruler is Aria T'loak, and she doesn't play soft.

Maybe I should meet her and try to get on her good side? She was Hot in the games... gonna think about that later.

Helm ''Sir, I located an abandoned warehouse in a desolate part of the station, landing in 5 minutes"

Jack ''Good, Commando A0-22, you and 3 of your brothers are with me. Take only human armor and Mass Effect guns and for fuck sake don't let anyone see or find out you are all droids''

A022 ''Roger, roger''

Jack ''Helm, after you, let us out immediately take off and hide behind some big asteroid and don't move until I call for you''

Helm ''Roger, roger''

Finally I'm on Omega, now just a short wait for the doors of the warehouse to open and then I need to find a way to Afterlife, ahh... finally I can make my first steps on the land of the biggest scumbugs of the galaxy... but hopefully not last one.

Deep breath Jack... relax... first let us find Afterlife and have some fun and have a few drinks, and then... wait, which way now so I can get to Afterlife on Omega? FUCK me... not even five minutes on this rock and I'm lost... that's my shitty luck.


	2. Beginning (rewritten chapter)

**This is a rewritten chapter thanks to helping from DahakStaz so I hope your gonna like it and I hope you gonna post your comment at this chapter** **  
**

''Talking''

 _,thinking,_

* * *

If someone would look at certain part of forest on certain planet in certain Galaxy on certain time then they would see a man lying unconscious on grass. And he just started to wake up.

 **? Pov:**

 _Ugghh... my head... what the hell did I do last night to have this headache? And why it hurts so much!?_

 _Wait... this is not my room... are those trees... why the hell am I in a forest and... wait... no..._

"nononono no NO NONONONONOO! This is NOT happening! This must be dream!" I jell while sittting up and hastly looking around.

If you are wondering why am I panicking and shouting... well the forest I see around myself is not a forest that can exist on Earth. You are probably asking yourself how the hell did I figure that out? Its quite simple, trees on Earth don't have freaking blue leafs that lightly glows you know, and the sky I remember from home is not bronze and red... oh... and just found one more thing, the sky has tree freaking moons... so yeah... I'm not the smartest person in the world but I do know I'm on another planet just by looking around... But maybe you are hallucinating you would say? Yeahh right... I have used drugs few times before and this is like nothing I have ever expirianced before with them, I can feel the wind, smell the forest(its smell like tomatoes...) and other small things. So no, I'm afraid this is not a dream or enything like that.

 _Okay, deep breaths... stay calm... think_ positve toughts _... breath... just ...stay...CALM!_

FUCK staying CALM! This is fucking shit! I have read a tones of fiction about people waking up in random places like the Citadel or some planets or ships or dungeon or even a freaking dumpster! But they are always near civilization or at least in some wrecked ship that they can repair or something for fuck's sake and not in the middle of nowhere and in just fucking t-shirt and shorts at that!

So yeah you and I can guess what my situation is and how it could gave me panic attack. First I was in shock, I litteraly satthere and just looked before me... for half an hour... until a branch fall from nerby tree and startled me. It was then when gravity of the sitation started to settle in my mind, it was also the moment when I started to panic. With cold felling in my gut I started running and walking around looking around frantically, it could be hour or more while I just wandered around like madman with sense of horror and thoughts 'why ME?! Why?!' and the like, but it all stopped when i fall... on my face... after slipping on a stone... After a moment of just lying there on ground and hurting(lucly nothing was broken) it came to me that if I don't get myself togheter then I can die, it was then that I sat under nearby random tree and started finally thinking.

 _'What do I do now, maybe I should try to find some kind of civilization, but...'_

Somehow I hade a feeling it is hopeless endevor my, my gut was telling me I'm all alone here, but how do i know that ? It was strange, like some kind of sixth sense wispering in my mind.

 _'Fuck, if the feeling is right I'm all alone_ on _this world and there will be no help'_

So I decided then I need to find some kind of food and water, then some shelter for night, air is cowered since I can breath so thats one less problem. Question is if I can eat enything on this planet? For what I know it can kill me after one bite, but if my hunch is right and I was dropped here for a reason then letting me to day of starvation soon after would be moronic. So peopably I find some food here... I hope...

Then I hear something in a nearby bush and I found my self frozen solid and once again terrified, so I slowly look around to see what is coming and if it is here to kill me. But all I see after few frightening seconds is a small animal coming in view, some kind of lizard-cat thing looking around. And in that moment two things just pop in forefront of my mind, the first how hungry I am, another one is just a thought or rather instinct that scream in my mind when I look on the thing, and thats FOOD!

I tense and start slowly creep towards this thing who I know is kinda slow but stil Im meentime extremely confused because the longer I look the more I know about the animal before me, like that is a herbivore or thats it newer seen a human and don't think I am dangerous. I teel its ficking dificult to have another small panic attack that someone messed with your head when your stomach is demanding his fill and you try to be stealthy. But stomach wins, first food then an existential crisis about what the hell is wrong with me, so I try to ninja move near it and when just few steps away I jump. I think I was lucky that it don't try to escape when it seen me and just watched curious, I catch it quickly and ''crak'' break its neck and then joy hits me, I have food!

 _'now how to cook you hmmm'_

I could just found some wood and make a friction stic and then skinn this thing... wait a moment how do i know how to do that? I justheard how to do this and never done it, oh shit...

 _'_ thats _a proof, something or someone imprinted into my mind with knowledge before dumping me on this planet'_

So the next two hours was spend skinning and cleaning(using pice od stone that I peel on another one till it can cut skin, another thing that I have no idea from where I know how to do) of the catlizard or lizardcat whatever, then making fire and roasting the meat on a stick. I can tell you this, it was the best meal in my life, after feeling hunger for hours and then sniff the smell of meat above the fire... well lets just say that I leave only clean bones from my pray. It tasted like spiced chicken weirdly enough, also now that I think about it its blood was red, that make me much calmer becase it propably meens its safe for me to eat, if it was green or blue... I would eat it too after being hungry long enough but not without some second thoughts. Now that hunger is sated I need to find a source of water and then some kind of shelter for night.

Day 2

After that eventfull day I luckily found a river nearby, after sating my thirst I started looking for some kind of shelter(like cave) or place to make one. After some searching and not finding any natural caves I decided to build my "new home" on clearing some dozen meters from river, from one side there was the river, on left and right there were trees with bushes and in opposite direction there was few meter tall boulder that became a support for my small shack, which was made from few sturdy branches tied with some kind of climbing that grow on the boulder and covered with wide leaves(like the one from palm trees just blue) on the roof. And again it was as if something was whispering to me how to make it work and guided my hands, while I'm gratefull that it helps me survive its still creepy as hell. The next days were spend improving my living conditions and hunting the catlizard for food(thank God that there is no equivalent of T-Rex nearby... or any kind of predator so far) and making preparations to venture along the river, after all if you want to look for some kind of civilization then is big chance they are near some kind of water. So after drying on sun enough meat for few days of food and making myself a makeshift backpack for my supplies and tools I take my new spear with stone tip made for range complemented with short and heavy staff for close quarters and stone dagger on shot cord on my waist for emergency I departed on the dawn of the next day.

After few weeks of walking a lot (and I do mean a lot, my poor feat...) I found nothing interesting, the river which lenght I folowed floes to a lake and even after serching along it I didin't find any indication of civilization. So I guess I'm all alone here, now that I think about it that's good thing, who knows ho could I meet and what reaction they could have to me, maybe they would be friendly... or they would try to kill me the second they see me. But any way I decided to return back "home", at least that's how I started calling it now that there is no coming back to Earth, its not any more a simple shack now. After rew days of work its proper house now(even if primitive), there is only one room but atleast I have a solid roof above my head, something like door made from branches tied togheter to block the entrance at night amd the best thing a bed from leafs. After some exploring around I found some metal ore, mainly iron copper and zink, don't ask me how or why but I blacked out and after regaining my senses I found before me a primitive smithy and lo and behold a bronze knife. I hope that it will be not a frequent occurence because I like to know what I'm doing and even if the 'help' is appreciated and helps with my survival its still is creepy.

Day 46

I discussed things with myself(I hope its not begginig of madness...) and I think it would be best to start writing a diary, so after processing some skins and using charcoal from campfire I started to write my thoughts for future and to calm myself. Also after using the smithy in my possesion I started a process of creating more sturdy and usefull tools and weapons like iron sword and knife for defence and axe, pickaxe, shovel for work in mine and many small tools for construction like hammers, saw and nails or things for utility like primitive scissors and needles. Oh yes I have a mine now, its small thing located bearly kilometer from my home and excaveted in slope of small hill which is rich in iron and other metals(what a coincidence...) and is for now my main source of metals. After creating the tools I seen to expanding both my house and workshop with things like proper bed, table and chairs for home and metal smelter and anvil for workshop. Another thing that take my time is me making clothes, the t-shirt, shorts and shoes that are in my possesion are starting to resemble rags so I decided to use the skins of my preys for making something to wear. Another thing that mostly took my time in late evnings was thinking how I came to this world and what I want to do with my future, the only conclusion so far is that whoever or whatever send me here did it with some kind of reason. The knowledge and skills that pop in my mind randomly from time to time are proff enough to me that there is something that I can do and there is a purpose for what happend to me. My only concern is if I can do it and if I have enough time, after all I'm only a lone human in middle of nowhere trying to live.

Day 144

Well I have build my first gun, have found some sulflur and in no time flat made gunpowder and today i have my very own flint gun, fuck yeah!Day 244

My home is now Huge, like mansion Huge. In past months I spend a lot of time using my new tools and equipment to build a proper house with a fireplace, kitchen, bedroom, a shower(its amazing how good a proper shower in hot water feels after months of washing in river...) and full set of furniture for all rooms. And also found a plant that after proper processing I can use to make fibers for cloth, in texture is like cotton. So I now sport full set of proper cloths in few colors and for different tasks with a hint of leather for reinforcment and waterproofing in the ones for work and travel. Oh and I now have a real bed with real beddinig, aahhh I'm in haven... Another new addition is my armor, made from few layers, the first is mainly from cotton for padding(its not real cotton but it fits and I'm to lazy to create new name for it) and prevents chaffing, its also good for kinetic absorbtion, second layer is from leather with steel additions and it covers all of my body(the steel nails in my gloves looks cool...). On top of that I have a brestplate, helmet and shield all from steel. For weapons I have a proper steel bastard sword and longbow with steel tipped arrows in quiver. And while all of that is cool the set didin't seen any action because there are no predators in my teritory as of now. So for now life is good, yay me.

Year 2 day 77

Im not sure what to write myy dear diary. I have a big house its safe and I have anything I would want be it food or drink but is boring and I'm groving restless. Also I started to experiment much more with guns and gunpowder, now I have proper rifle like the ones seen in old films on Earth. I started to go on expeditions to explore rest of the continent but so far no sentinet life, its looks like I'm realy alone on Tora. Oh yes I decided that since I'm the only one here I can name this planet and after some thoughts chose Tora because it sounds nice, not the most imaginative of names but there is no one who could disagree so planet Tora it now is.


	3. Finally Into Stars (rewritten chapter)

**This is a rewritten chapter with more details and fixing of the spelling mistakes... most of them, so I give a big thank you for your help DahatStaz.**

* * *

Well it is few years since I'm on this planet and I know that the longer I think about it the more things are strange, like how there are not much native life forms or that this planet or that it is ridiculously rich with resources of every kind which appear to be scattered very generously around this continent. Which again also appears to be similar in size and position to Europe on Earth(coincidence...) but even after all this time some things are still bothering me, like how I got to be on this planet and how I know so much, I remember my past life and the all the things I have learned in it but this new knowledge is different. Its so empowering like a drug that you want more and more, the feeling of KNOWING with certainty what and how to do.

I feel that I must build and expand I also know what I need to make things but I'm all alone and sometimes it's scary. I sometimes became so scared of all of this, being alone not knowing where I am and many other things. It hits me with force and the only thing that I can do is barricade in my house in my room and try to calm down waiting till it all ends. But then always some kind of energy within myself cames and compels me to keep pushing and move forward, so don't lose Hope. I don't know why or how but I feel that I must build more and more and more advanced technology step by step until I can get out there... the Stars are calling to me when I look on the clear night sky, they want me to come to them and I decided that I will listen to them, I will join them no matter how long it takes. I was 24 years old when I got on Tora and what is strange I feel like I'm still 24. I don't know how and simply decided that with all of this mess I don't care, I still have a lot of time in my life until I will die from old age so I'm pushing myself until I can reach up there to Stars...

They are calling me and I will answer them no matter what.

I have decided that today I will be resting my body and mind just lazing around, I have found a nice hill from which I can look at the massive valley in which I have spent the last 3 years of my life. It feels great and makes me proud of myself when I look out there and see what I, alone human could make with my two hands and hard work. But it also makes me see I still have a lot to build, maybe in a few more years I'll have electricity, that will be great maybe I could build a computer? then after that a robot... no... not a robot but some android like Data from Star Trek hmm... that sounds good but I'm feeling nice and sleepy here under the sky and this grass under me is so soft... I think I deserve a nap.

Year 3 Day 144

Electricity! Zeus Thor and all other thunder gods oh thank you so much for this power of nature! I have friking electricity! The sound of generators humming whit power is probably the best sound I have heard in my life, I feel like a kid who got a Ferrari for his birthday. It is such a good feeling, my next step electronics. But unlike on Earth I must first find silicon and oil and seeing I don't found either as of now they are probably not on this continent. So I'm planning on exploring my planet to look for new resources, it will take a long time and many preparations but that's life for you, you got to do what you got to do.

Year 3 Day 217

I have to build a small ship, barely 12 meters long. For the travel I have put a lot of food, water and tools with some weapons I could need on a new continent, my hope is I don't have to travel too long and there will be easily accessible surface oil out there, then I can move to make plastics and combustion engines, then I will be one step closer to space travel. It is calling me.

Year 3 Day 235

Fuck! Sea its soo Hot and it's so boring I can only hope I'll find land soon.

The sea is in turmoil, a large storm on the horizon is coming my way. I'm so scared! I think I'm not gonna make it out of this alive, my heart is pounding in my chest like the thunder around me and I feel hot and cold on the same time, it so loud I don't feel my body any more the waves are larger and larger, its like the world is trying to kill me and I think it may work... a VERY large wave is coming directly in my way, it at least few story high! and it will crash at me any sec no...

An unknown amount of time later

I don't know how long I was unconscious just lying here, my body hurts my head hurts like a raging bull used my body as a target for charge practice all night long... I think I'm gonna die here... I can't open my eyes but I feel I'm on some kind of beach, I'm not sure if what I feel under me is dirt or not... maybe sand? I'm so tired... I think I'm gonna sleep a little...

Next Morning?

Okay, so I just wake up... and I don't feel like shit which is strange... I don't hurt anymore but I'm hungry and thirsty like all hell so its time to rise and look around. And the moment I finally opened my eyes I found my self in a lagoon of some kind, all around me are pieces of my ship and scattered boxes with my tools(thank whatever deity out there that I have a good idea to box my equipment in waterproof chests that can float on water...) and stuff, I'm relieved I don't have to start from scratch and all over again. Now after making some shelter and gathering the things I feel incredibly stupid, I could have died on this idiotic journey because I was in rush to explore and not prepared enough for dangers out there, I need to be smart in future, learn from my mistakes and don't rush as I did. Ok let's stop moping around and see what tools and equipment survived the storm, then I'm gonna try and see what kind of place I landed and let's hope I will not make any more stupid mistakes.

Year 3 Day 344

It looks like against all odds and bad start I have hit a jackpot with this trip, let me tell you why. Let's start with this then, this continent is mostly tropical with most of trees and plants similar to what you would expect in earth jungle like palms and baobabs, but the real kicker is the oil deposits I found in many places on the surface which will allow me to make soo many things in future. Now while the new resources are awesome the cherry on top was something that would be something that I should feel horrible but I'm fucking ecstatic, I died and yet still live. It all happened when during exploration of the jungle I was ambushed, it was some kind of jaguar slash lizard predator which I meet than for the first time. I'm sure it killed me and then eaten me but now its the odd part, in the beginning, I didn't know how it happened but now my body has the same regeneration like Deadpool or wolverine from comics because after the animal eaten me( yeah not a fun way to die, just trust me on this) I have woken up in half tore clothes and some of my body parts are all around me but I am with no scars on my body or missing limbs. After stopping the freak out that happened which was not so long after all the shit that already happened to me lately I sat and decided to meditate about what the hell is happening this time, after a few hours of sitting and trying to come to some conclusion I have a vision/memory that was very suspicious yet it explained to me who I am now, I'm a new immortal super entity. The first death was a catalyst to fully awaken my potential in both mind and body, in short I'm now a god by the small "g"(since besides the no death deal I don't have any awesome powers, at least not yet...) because some powerful entity decided to take me from my Earth and place me here in this world to evolve from a simple mortal to fully physical godhood. This all came from a message planted in my mind and waiting for a moment of my death and awakening to explain what happened and what is my purpose here. The message stated that now that I'm aware who I am and what is happening my only remaining purpose is to do what I feel I want to do with my gifted immortality and knowledge that will allow me to reach the stars and then I'm free to do whatever will be my desire. After that piece of news, I decided that any decisions what will come after achieving space travel, is first to find where the hell I am, and if I find that then any future goals will come later after checking the situation in the Galaxy. For now, I will continue to try to reach the stars since now I have all the time in the universe to achieve that.

Year 56 Day 17

So I'm Immortal any my body is now forever young which is awesome. If you want to know what happened since my last entry then I then listen, for the past few decades I have built and build and again build many things all the while upgrading existing tools, my plan to build computers was not going well yet, it was full of set back after set back. I still didn't have equipment precise enough to build more complex parts like chips and microprocessors but it's slowly improving. One thing I'm proud is that I have managed to build better ship to cross the sea safely and without risk of repeat of my last journey... then I used my new found knowledge to build more complex technology and in a few more years(or decades if I'm not lucky) I hope to reach space. But now that space is almost in grasp it came to me that I can stumble on some hostile aliens out there, all the films from my memories of Earth life and the aliens always trying to kill humanity left a fear that I'm not safe enough to try to cross the stars yet. So I'm slowing down on reaching space for now and focus on others things like my safety, curiously after reaching that decision the knowledge how to make energy shields and weapons with the addition of instructions how to make robots that can serve in both industries and in army popped in my mind. Well, it looks that I know what I'm doing, for now, robot army here I come.

Year 144 Day 201

The years have gone so fast I can't believe its already almost a century from last entry. Curiously I didn't lose my mind from isolation even after so long, it's probably part of my power just like my immortality. In my time on Tora a lot of things have been done, what I think is my largest success is giving some of the native wildlife sapience, using cybernetics combined with DNA splicing from myself and other animals combined with transplantation of synthetic organs I created a fully sapient organism. The first few prototypes have been messy and they died but after years and years of experimenting and learning from mistakes, the first one is finally a success. After so long I'm no longer alone, I didn't know what to call him but I have made him look just like one of my favorite villains from Star Wars, he is large and imposing figure and more machine than organic. To simply put it its General Grievous or GG as I finally decided to name him. In the beginning, he was like a freshly born baby he didn't know much and needed constant supervision but after years of time spent on teaching him all necessary knowledge and to be just like GG from Star Wars he was ready. He was my first true creation, my General and leader of my future armies and after a long training in fighting, strategy, tactics, and logistics I give him the task of building the droid army which he will be leading in future.

Year 233 Day 33

And once again more years have come and gone and in the meantime, my planet has transformed into a gigantic fabric with countless mines and others buildings. Thanks to creating my robots my work is now focused on researching and building new technologies while my droids build large quantities of planetary infrastructure, defenses, and legions of battle droid. GG has spent that time using most of them in training battles versus other droid generals which are built fully droids and not part organics like him, simply put they are like tactical droids from SW who command millions of battle droids in battle but are under the overall command of Grievous and me. After filling fairly certain in my forces and finishing testing of my spaceships in orbit of the planet I have to send them to explore the system in which Tora is. After the droids and ships checked the system I found it has 5 planets orbiting a red dwarf, the 2 closest to the star are volcanic planets, next is Tora in distance that allows the temperature to be just like my original Earth and the last 2 were gas giants with many moons most of which are rich in metals perfect for my future shipyards and stations. After making sure there are no surprises in the system I started the industrialization of it, mine after mine and shipyard after shipyard my new home system was transformed into a truly monstrous production power. All the while I build defenses and ships to both defend my home and for future exploration of nearby systems. Its good that I have so much to do because it allows me to not think about my past and the lost opportunity in it like my friends and the woman I slowly was falling in love and which I will see never again, I know its all out of my reach but it still hurts sometimes when I have too much spare time to just think, thank God for GG because he always try to make me feel better, he even started to tell jokes to make me laugh.

Flashback

GG ''Master do you know what B1 series is called"

''hmmm no, no I don't, sorry...but you can tell me ''

GG ''A nerd''

Flashback end

I agree its not the best joke but he is trying and I can't remember when was the last time I heard a joke or have fun so it's really refreshing. Anyway soon I'm going to send few ships out to explore nearby stars, at first I was not sure what kind of ships to send but in the end after some thinking and experimenting with few ideas I have decided to build few dozens of Gozanti-class cruisers for scouting, they too are a design from Star Wars which I think all my technological knowledge came. Their crew was composed of super tactical droids as Captains in command of the ships with normal tactical droids as officers and B1 for rest of the personnel, their orders after they were ready to depart and search all systems in 50 light years radius of Tora Prime. And thus began my exploration of the Galaxy.

 **Gozanti-class Corvette:**

Length- 63.8 meters

Width-32 meters

Height/Depth-14.7 meters

FTL Drive- Hyperdrive 625 light years/per hour

Shield- energy class

Armaments- 1 dorsal twin laser cannon turrets and 1 ventral heavy laser cannon turret

Fighter compliment:  
-4 Vulture droids

So yeah I know Gozanti cruisers is an Empire class ship but it has a small frame and it is cheap and really fast which means that they are perfect for exploring my Galactic neighborhood. I'm sending them out under radio silence for 2 years with self-destruct orders if they are detected and under attack, I really don't want my tech to fall in wrong hands and in those two years I will build few hundred Munificent-class Frigates and maybe few Lucrehulk Command ships as a start for my Fleet but that will take time and resources, until then lots of work to be done.

 **Lucrehulk class Command ship/Cargo ship:**

Length- 3356.9meters

Width- 3009meters

Height/Depth- 1028.77

FTL Drive- Hyperdrive 625 light years/per hour

Shield- energy class

Armament:  
-42 Quad Turbolasers Batteries

Fighter compliment:  
-50 C-9979 landing crafts  
\- 1500 Vulture droids  
\- 6250 Armored Assault Tanks

Droid complement:  
-139 000 B1 Battle Droids

 **Munificent-class Frigates:**

Length- 825 meters

Width- 426 meters

Height/Depth- 243 meters

FTL Drive- Hyperdrive 625 light years/per hour

Shield- energy class

Armament:  
-2 Prow heavy turbolasers  
\- 2 Long-range heavy Ion canons  
\- 26 twin turbolasers  
\- 20 light turbolasers  
\- 38 point defense cannons  
\- 8 flak guns  
\- 1 Hyperwave jammer

Fighter compliment: -  
only on modified ships

Droid complement:  
-crew 200 Droids plus 150,000 deactivated B1 battle droids in storage

Year 250 Day 1

So nothing is in about 700 light years around Tora Prime, no sentient aliens only about few dozen planets with only native primitive life forms, but nothing more no sentient aliens... nothing... zero, ah fucking space is so empty, my fleets have done a great job in patrolling and scouting but so far nothing but at least defenses on few resources rich systems are completed including Tora prime and Alfa Prime which is a yellow star system whit only one planet the size of mars but full of asteroids in which few thousand ships has been build and of course the defenses around that planet, if you are wondering its not much just a few dozen space stations some 5 kilometers in size whit 210 Quad Turbolasers Batteries and around 2400 Vulture droids and some 300 000 B1 and few thousand commando droids for defenses not much but sufficient.

I'm not some Admiral or General so I didn't know how large to make my Fleets but after a long time of thinking I put 1 Command ship with super tactical droid as an Admiral and 100 Frigates to protect it just so it is easy for me to calculate how much ships I have for Fleet maneuvers in the future and I must say GG is of great help to me, as the only organic, at least part of him is organic, me and him have spent a few times sending few fleets versus one another to see who will come on top and I must say he is great tactician, I lose more times then I win but it is great for him to learn this kind of thing, I did create him to be my commander in the field but since he was a baby I have a feeling like he is my son sometimes.

Well, with raising him for a few years and teaching him all that I can teach him.

, knock knock,

I hear some kind of knocking on my door so I hurry and close my Diary.

, Dam it all ways some stupid droid coming to disturb my alone time,

''Yeah come in its open''

The door opens up slowly and I hear a slow walking on the side of my quarters on board my Lucrehulk-class Command ship, named Titan who is on the head of First Fleet or as sometimes as I call it Home Fleet.

''Ah GG what are you doing on board Titan I thought you are in outer rim training against the 12 and 16 Fleet about what is it to do a defending operation against superior numbers? ''

Something is wrong I notice GG is slouched and is playing whit his hands in front of him and he is not looking me in my eyes, oh no the last time he was acting like this was when he was young and accidentally broke one of my first swords I have to build, but why is he now acting like that,I hope he didn't break something, if he did we can always rebuild whatever it was, but still...something is strange.

''GG talk to me what happened did you broke something ? you know I'm not angry at you, and will never be angry at you so talk to me ''

But he is still quiet but after a few moments he looks you in the eyes and fixes his posture.

'' a cough... Master... cough... we have found sentient aliens''

, WHAT?

This is real, is he for real telling me that we found someone out in space some aliens perhaps they are aggressive or maybe they are not, but I just found out, wait to learn more than think things true but that doesn't matter we finally have found someone, but why is he nervous?.

''Well that is great but why are your nerves that is a great news''

I put a great Smile on my face and try to relax him by my smile but I feel deep down in my gut that something is wrong and that GG would never be so nervous no matter what so I am more and more afraid by the passing second, did the aliens attack him? or did he attack them? did he lose two full Fleets to bring me this news or what? this is making me crazy... I can't take it anymore.

''GOD DAM IT WHAT? TELL. ME. NOW'''

I lost my cool what the hell I don't care but its oke I will explain my self to him later, but for now, I must know what the hell is going on.

''During my training in system Z0022 I have to use a deep mining laser and a fusion bomb of a smaller scale to crack a moon against the two fleets to win and I was using the debris field to crash it into both 12 and 16 fleets and my plan then was to return back whit minimal loses to my second fleet but...''

''What but''

I ask afraid about what he will tell me but it still perplexes me about this whole story? how did his blowing up a moon lead him to discover aliens... did his bomb blown them up and did he kill them all?... oh god please don't tell me.

''Did you kill them?''

''What? NO MASsTER OF COURSE NOT''

Well, that is a big relief I feel weird about this whole situation... but still, all is still good they are still alive.

''Ok then tell me what happened''

''well after the moon cracked and the chunks of the moon crashed into the two attacking Fleets it didn't stop''

''what didn't stop GG'''

''The moon was completely destroyed and in its place was an object, a large object''

Wait what ? he found aliens by blowing a moon up well that is a funny situation to be in, but still why is he is so nerves all about it... I wonder why.

''OK tell me about this object what is it and do you have any information about it''

''well its consist of two fifteen-kilometer (or nine-mile) long curved metal arms surrounding a set of revolving, gyroscopic rings five-kilometers across. These rings contain a massive, blue-glowing core of some unknown element which the sensors read as having zero atoms in it and that is all we know about it, we don't know how old it is but the moon was few million years old maybe more maybe less I'm not positive''

I have a burning feeling in my stomach like someone has stabbed me with a moon size sword in my gut and I don't know what to do now... this is can't be real, I have known a long time has passed and that I am lost in space and in different part of the galaxy from Earth, but to found about that inside of a moon is one of the most advanced piece of technology made by a species that are hell-bent on killing all of space-faring civilization... and I know what that species is...because I know what that thing in the moon is...or was...fuck me I now know in what universe I am.

''Master what is wrong? I'm really sorry for blowing up a moon I didn't know what will happen, please forgive me''

''no, no no it all fine it was not your fault at all, it's just... I know what you found''

''Realy master what is it then ?''

''hahhahahhahah it's simple my dear friend you have found a Mass Relay ''


	4. Mass Relay

**So new day and a new chapter for you guys still learning to writhe in English so sorry for any mistakes that go in side if you can help whit reviews will help me trust me.**

''Talk''

 _thought_

 **System-Tora Prime  
**

 **Lucrehulk-class Command ship ''Titan''**

 **First Fleet**

 **Year 250 Day 1**

''hahhahahhahah it's simple my dear Friend you have found a Mass Relay ''

GG ''Im sory Master but what is a Mass Relay ?''

''well it's an ancient pice of interspace transport device using Element zero or as I call it a long time ago EZZO unfortunately its dangerous because enemy ships can use it to attack thru it''

GG''WHAT? we must destroy it immediately ''

''noooo my dear friend no need, we will use it to help the galaxy and the enemy im talking about they are an ancient alien species of synthetic machines who are behind in technology compare to our fleets we will make some plans and then see to use mass relay or not to use it, in any case it will be in our best interest to use it and have some fun with the rest of the galaxy trust me it will be glorious''

GG'' I understand master, but what plans do you have in mind ?''

Hm well that is a tricky we could go through the Relay and maby go and establish contact with the citatel council if and that is a big fucking 'IF' that the time line is around the time of mass effect games if not we coult wait for the time of the games. In any case I whant to go through it and found some aliens... Asari are HOT God dam it and I can't remember the last time I had sex that could be fun inter-species sex my mind can't wait for it and my second head hahaha. But they are not alone you have Turians, Salarians and the fucking Batarian scum of the galaxy, fuck me cant make any plans now I must use it and found what year it is.

''GG send the order to bring 6 Fleet and 9 Fleet to System Z0022 and order them to guard the Mass Realey if some one comes through it capture any and all ships as fast as possible got it ?''

'' Understand master my 2 fleet is in the same system under similar orders I will join them to make sure nothing or any Droid breaks the orders''

''Good, good now go I will join you soon I need to make a few special ships for recon mision''

GG'' Understand master''

Well he is gone now I must to think about my next steps and I must be careful to not get spoted God pleas make the Relay in not explored system it would suck to get on the other side and get into a Turian patrol fleet and make a Second Contact war hahaha that would be so funy Second first contact war hahaha. In any way sthealt ship first to build then go through the Relay and hope for the best, damit my head hurts must relax first what ship to build hm...

 **Few hours later**

Damit im thinking it to much what kind of ship do I build the only stealth ship I can remember is The Normany class but I dont want to steal that design I whant some think small but cool and awsome some... think...just ... like.. the Phantom of course the X-70B Phantom GOD im so stupid (form star wars google it) that is the perfect ship for my plans il put the blue prints and then im on my way to fun hahaha... now the ship was something in the line ...

 **X-70B-Phantom design**

 **Length-80 meters**

 **Width-94 meters**

 **Height/Depth-18 meters**

 **FTL-Hyperdrive 625 light years/per hour**

 **Shield-energy class**

 **Armor-** **Stealth plating**

 **Armament-1 Heavy laser cannons 1 Missiles port**

 **Countermeasures-cloaking device**

 **Sensor systems-High-power sensor array**

I remember the ship was to be able to pass as an civilian luxury shuttle, despite its array of hidden interior featured custom wood panelling and cushioned seating, and within the X-70B was a luxurious central lounge with a gaming table and recessed food coolers, as well as a long-range communications all in all best ship for this kind of operation now to input my orders and ...done,9 days until it's ready I can wait that long in that time il send few orders to build few Turtle class space stations and two more fleets ..and done, hm to be a supreme leader it's not to much problem now to sit back and relax untill Phantom is ready.

 **System Z0022**

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **General Grievous Droid Comand ship-Vulture**

 **General Grievous (POV)**

9 days im in this System 3 full Fleets and 8 Turtle class space stations under construction under orders from my Father and still he has not come yes I see him as my Father he has given me the gift of life and many more gift's including command of all Fleets and the wast Droid Army's but we are all under his command to do as He tell's us no matter what that order is I love him more than my life yet I have never told him that or call'd his Father for the fear he will dislike that but no mater my position by His side is mine and no one elses. Just few more days and the defences will be ready to show Him all is going as he commands and then one day maby il earn the position from friend to son thanks to this 'Mass Relay' just you alien scumb come after I capture you and bring you befor Him and He ask me for a reward il ask Him for the position of Son and Father and then il be the happiest Cyborg in the Galaxy.

Sensor droid officer'' general unknown contact on senzers it just apeard a moment ago''

My time has come just watch me galaxsy il prove my self to Father il capture this aliens and then happy times befor me no one can't stand in front me.

GG'' Charge the Ion guns target that ship fire when ready we will capture them in moments dont let them time to escape''

Bridge Crew'' Roger, Roger''

Communication droid officer'' General we have inbound communication its..the ...general! its the Maker! message is, I hope I didint scare you, GG''

GG'' STOP THE GUNS! NOW!''

Bridge Crew and me including, have done somthing unforgivable we dare to aim at The Makers ship the one who has made and given us our purpase and life we DARE! to aim at HIM? we must atone whit our lives.

GG''did you stop the guns in time tell me you rust buckets I damand it!''

Wepon droid officer''Gun are cold, no wepon fire detected Maker is safe''

The bridge atmosphere could be explained in only few words 'FUCKING BAD' nothing els to say obout that I have orderd my ship my gun to aim at FATHER no this cant be happening this must be some trick I cant live with my self now insted to get my chance to get closer to Father I was so close to killing Him and yes Ion guns dont kill only disable ships but still to shot at Father is some thing that cant happen EVER PERIOD!. I so hope He is in a good mood and forgive me and allowe me to make amends for this transgression, one can only hope no one has ever seen him angry but that can chance in an heart beat.

Communication droid officer'' General we have inbound communication from the Maker''

GG''Put him ON''

 **System Z0022**

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **Phantom bridge**

 **Few minutes early (POV)**

Well so far so good Phantoms stealth is working, and we are sailing quiet for 20 minutes at least, and GG didn't detected me so I think this is a 100% success unorthodox test hahaha well and it did tale me some time to stock my ship with food and drinks for this operation and the Commando Droids who I pick't for this mision are good for battling any and all treat on any mision hm is 24 of them to little or to much for me well I do need them but ...A screw it il tell GG to keep few ship at all times near my OA (Operation Area) just in case so he dont get scare to much.

''Deactivate the Stealth let's see how GG will respond''

Bridge Crew''Roger,Roger''

''Oh and send GG a message tell him, I hope I didint scare you, GG''

Bridge Crew''Roger,Roger''

sensor droid officer''We are under wepons lock from the Fleet's they are powering Ion guns few sec unt...Wepons cold Sir''

''Good, good call GG ship, communication officer put video and audio if you can''

Communication droid officer''roger, roger''

Well he look's kind of out of breath did I scare him, realy shoul'd do that in the future I do need him to stay and guard this side of Relay until I go scouting whit minimal backup. Well I am happy to be in the Mass Effect univers and I do realy hope that it is in the era around the games to meet some of my favorite charecters ever in video games of my last to scare the council whit my cough ''Dreadnoughts ships'' cough and no EZZO for FTL oh those poore fools dont know what will hit them hahaha.

''Hello GG how is it going are the defences ready, for a Fleet engament at least ?''

GG''F..Master I didint know it was you on board that ship pleas forgive me for aiming at you we...I dodon't know, say the word and I..and the rest of my fleet shall blow our self's up for this unforgivable transgressions ''

 _F..what was that about?_

''Dont worry child it was a test and I must say you have pass't it whit flying colors you tok moments to ack which is why I did that and you tok moments do identify and discontinue aiming wich is why you will stay in command of the defence Fleet understand ?''

GG'' i hear and obey master no one shall pass''

''Good...I will be taking Phantom through Mass Relay from now on name'd 'Zero' or 'Zero Relay''

GG''Undurstand il send Fleet 1..''

'' No need as you could see Phantom's stealth is perfect no one will be able to see let alone shot at me hahaha...But...il have few ships at all time's in close range to jump in and asist me if need be understand ?''

GG'' Yes master...what kind of ships will that be ?..if I may know ... master''

 _Smart little felow is now... well the_ _ _Providence_ -class carrier/destroyer is a great ship  
_

''You will stay on this side a new class of ship Providence-class carrier/destroyer will be your new and all of our fleet's flagship from now on, and il take one with me and with 4 Munificent-class frigates as suport close at all times do you agree whit me to be safe whit that and in worst case il sound the CODE BLACK to you to bring 2 of your Fleet's''

GG'' Thank you f... Master...and what kind of ship is the Providence-class? carrier? destroyer?''

'' Il send you a File and now il need to do few more sistem checks befor I go into the unknown ...Oh the new ships will come in 30 minutes just so you dont ask ...bay GG talk to you soon''

 **System Z0022**

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **General Grievous Droid Comand ship-Vulture**

 **General Grievous (POV)**

 _Well I gues that is my punishment for being a fool... huh I gues it could be worst and true the Phantom is a great stealth ship that is no question about it ..  
_

Communication droid officer'' file received General Grievouse''

 _Now to see..what kind of ship is that .._

 **Providence-class carrier/destroyer**

Length-1088 meters-2,177.35 meters (larger variant)

Width-198 meters

Height/Depth-374 meters

FTL-Hyperdrive 625 light years/per hour

Shield-Equipped Thermal shield (Good versus Slug guns)

Armament-14 Quad Turbolasers canons

-34 Dual laser canons

-2 Heavy Ion canons

-12 Point-defence ion canons

-102 Proton torpedo tubes

-10 Flak guns

-8 Tracktor Beam projectors

Fighter compliment - 120 Droid tri-fighters

\- 120 Vulture droids

\- 160 MTTs

\- 280 assorted droid armored vehicles

\- 8 landing crafts/shuttles

Droid complement- 48,247 B1 battle Droids 1.5 million deactivated B1 battle Droids

 _Impressive war-ship for an impressive Master.._

System **Z0022**

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **Phantom bridge**

 **Few minutes later (POV)**

 _Now let's see what the Galaxsy has for me .._

Bridge crew''Going through the Relay in 5...4...3...2...1...''

 _Hello Mass Effect..._

 **I hope your gona like this chapter and the new chapter will be coming soon review pleas tell me my mistakes.**

KnightLawn- Thank you for you Review


	5. Operation:Rescue

**Well Fuck me, 727 Views so far and 12 fallowers thank you so much all of you il give my best to make this story deserving of your time my dear this Chapter I don't know how long to make it I hope it will be long but by the time I write 2000 words, it take me 3 maby longer Hours... Yeah I write to slow im sory in any way new chapter I hope your gonna be happy with it. **

**System Z0022**

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **Phantom bridge**

 **Few minutes later (POV)**

 _Now let's see what the Galaxsy has for me .._

Bridge crew''Going through the Relay in 5...4...3...2...1...''

 _Hello Mass Effect give me your best shot..and just like that one moment we are surrounded whit few fleets and in the next we are in new part of the galaxsy  
_

''Sensor what do you see are we near any settlement... talk to me''

Sensor officer'' No Sir ... According to our scans, we are 1,94 light years from the nearest planet''

 _1,94 light years... so this Relay is drifting just like the Mu relay... interesting  
_

''So we are in the clear ?... no one can't find this relay...Excellent we are a lucky son of a bitch hahaha''

 _Now in which direction to go that is the question now ..._

''Helm... change course for the closes system we have aliens to found''

I'm grinning like a mad man now this is the best news we could foun...I could found a Mass Relay in the middle of no way whit no way to found it. and now I can go and explore what ever system I want and bring as much of ships I whant, oh man this will be fun.

Helm officer'' HyperDrive in 5...4...3...2...1... mark... getting out of HyperSpace in 3...2...1...mark''

 **System Unknown  
**

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **Phantom bridge**

 _Well fucker is fast I must say few secfor 1,94 light years hahaha man this is Speed_

Sensor Officer'' Red Dwarf Star... 3 planets the closes is a magma world whit no moons and the second... has one moon and the planet has atmosphere... Sir im detecting 144 metar ship on the surface near some kind of compound with unknown signals detected ...sir they are Radio signals no subspace signals detected and no subspace transceiver discovered''

''Good job can you hack the signal s we can hear what they are talking about''

Communication officer'' Roger,Roger''

In moments the Bridge was brimming with a sound of some one talking but still hard to imagine that to be call'd a language

 ** _''hjfh sd jhoej nvn ies pfk lgdčsig djgriok re fhfghd''_**

 _That sounds just like I could imagine Batarians how they sound with out a translato... maby this is some kind of pirat base ?_

 _''_ Land us 5 Km North of the base''

Bridge Crew''Roger, Roger''

Helm officer''ETA, 14 minutes sir so they dont detect us on approach''

''Good, il go get my self ready, land and keep us hiden we are going to scout that base and see who are our neighbors ''

Bridge crew ''roger, roger''

 **Few minutes later**

Phanom has landed without any problems on the surface of the planet and for me that is great, for this recon operation I have put on my Katarn-class Commando Armor and my rifle

 **DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System**

With many fire modes

Blaster rifle mode-

60 shots,

Close-range stun setting available,

Autofire mode available

Anti-armor mode-1 shot grenade with 4 metar radius and last but not the weakest sniper mode for long range

Its safe to say the best gun for all situations by the time I got to the cargo hole the ramp was down and in front of the ship 24 Commando Droid ready and waiting for any command stode just like a stone statues waiting.

''Who is your commanding officer''

I ask them all for they look the say no matter what I try to see the difference in them so I have to ask so I can begin the mission briefing.

Troper A022'' A022 Sir what are your orders? Sir.''

BX-series commando droids were advanced, sturdier versions of B1 battle droids. They were programmed with improved combat tactics and battlefield awareness and equipped with glowing white to a more compact head size than the B1, commando droids could donclone troper armor for infiltration missions. Their heavy armor improved durability and allowed them to withstand several direct hits from standard-issue clone blasters. Additionally, commando droids were extremely agile, acrobatic, and were able to move and react much faster than a standard battle improved infiltration capabilities, commando droids were able to alter their voices in order to imitate clone troopers.

 _It is safe to say the 24 of them can wreck any pirat base whit out much problems..._

 _''_ Lisen up, we are going to scout a possible pirat base split up in squads of 4 and surround the base capture and don enemy armor from the alien patrols around the base no killing for now until we discover what kind of base this is. A022 you and your squad are with me we are going to see what kind of ship is near the base .

A022''Roger,roger''

''Go Go Go, we dont have all day boy's and girls''

 **An Hour later**

 _So a Blood Pack base hmm..and acording the Omni-Tool of one of the humans they are sl_ a _vers and red sand dealers and a small base at that hmm at least I know the year now... 2179 few years until Eden Prime.  
_

A022'' Sir we have 12 of our troops who have don enemy armor with out any problem but our translator need's few more moments to finish''

''Good...once that is finished we are going to attack, but first send a squad to infiltrate the ship and make it so that no one can escape, got it ?''

A022''Roger,Roger''

 _We cant let these bastards to live they are trading with Collectors ... probably  
_

A022''Sir translator complete phase 1 complete do we start phase 2 ?''

''Yes send our Infiltrators into the ship and into the communication room cut them all put the guns to kill no need to interrogate any one and make sure to not kill any slaves we will save them''

A022''Roger,Roger''

And then it started in 10 minutes flat squad gamma has secured the freighter and ... ''neutralize'' 9 of slavers and found 7 slaves in few rooms and 3 Quarians in engine room with Bomb strapped to they neck, apparently they are stuck on this planet...and currently the ship was under repeirs until they could take the 40 or some slaves to Batarian Hegemony and that was due to tomorrow all squads are under orders to make it so that all of the slaves think that me and my commandos are just a mercenery grupe so no commando can't be seen by the slaves unless he has batarian, human or asari armor don on to say the Blood Pack slavers are in for a world of pain because my commandos just walk in the base and with out any stoping just shot them all in few more minutes Alfa and Beta squads have taken the base and capture 4 and ''neutralize'' 23 more of them all without raising the alarm and now all that is left is to talk to the slaves...ex-slaves in any way.

''A022 il go talk to the prisoner for a few moments''

A022 Roger, roger''

 **System Unknown**

 **Year 2179 Day 7 Month 3**

 **Basement**

 **Mara T'ara (POV)**

 _Im such a fool my mom told me not to go to Omega but did I lisen, Nooo of course not im only 77 and I whanted to see the galaxsy but now il only see some fucking 4 eye bastard fucking me till the next 9 century I have to..  
_

Klank...KLANK...KLANK

 _That ...is some one walking down the staircase some bastard whanting to rape me.._

Mara''Fuck you BASTARD DONT YOU DARE TO WALK IN MY CELL IL KILL Y...'

 _What kind of armor is that ? White from head til floor with a blue T visor I have never seen him .. is he ...will he buy me?_

Mara''PLEAS I WHANT TO GO HOME IM TO Y..''

The White armor man has stop me with his arm put up like I don't mean to him shit but then he takes of his helmet and I cant belive it is such a young man a human man barley 25 by the looks of his face but his eyes those eyes looks like a matriach is looking at me and they are not full of hate like those basterd's who put me in this cell but with eyes full of ...sorow...pain...regret...pity..who is he why is he looking at me like that what dos he whant?.

Mara''who are you ? what do you whant?''

''My name is ... Jack actually but I'l give you the reson why I'm down hear ...''

Mara''So spil it out''

Stranger''I'm leting you all free the base is cleard you and the rest of the prosoners are all free to go''

 _Whaaaaat?_

Mara''Bullshit as you humans say it your are a liar''

Stranger''Miss..?''

Mara''Mara T'ara now tell me te truth why are you telling my your set us all free hm ?'

Jack'' ...''

Mara'' you just whant to hunt us like some animals are you ? you sick bastard il kill you''

Jack''I was pay'd to come and kill all those bastards and set you free Miss T'ara including all the prisoners on this rock''

 _I'm such a BITCH.._

Mara''I'm sory pleas forgive me Sir..?''

Jack ''Jack Sparrow is my full name Miss T'ara don't you wory soon you'l go home, but promise me you'l be more carefull in the future so I dont have to save you ''

 _He is cute now that I look at him some more maby he is single... he did say we are going home I must give him some thing to reward him.._

Jack''Miss T'ara my ..Friends will come to escort you and the rest of the prisoners to the ship nearbay and then you can all go ..good bay''

 _He is gone...left me ...he was cute maby il see him soon.._

 **System Unknown  
**

 **Planet** ** **Unknown****

 **Year 250 day 10**

 **Blood Pack base**

 **Jack Sparrow (POV)**

 _Well Asari ARE HOTTTTTTTTT god dam it..  
_

Jack''A022 go down and give food and medical attention to all slaves after that send them all to the ship il go back to phantom with Zeta squad, oh and collect armor wepons and tech from the dead and any other info from this base after the slaves are gone''

A022''Roger,Roger''

 _well now I have some walking and thinking to do.._

It didint take long for the Quarians to fix the ship with the help of gamma squad to transport food, medicine and the rest of the freed slaves, and they were sent on they way few day's from the nearest Citadel out poste who will help them and not shot at the first thanks to this base and the fast work of my Droids now Phantom is full of Armor,Wepons,Tech and Credit Chips for any future infiltration operations who knows Omega or Ilium is great place to found more fun and more recon operations.

 **Few Hours later**

 **Phantom Cargo hold**

 _Shit armor all of this..._

Jack''A022 clean all of this shit make it shine I dont whant my ship to stink like pig house''

A022''Roger,Roger''

 _Fuking Batarians shit them selfs before they die...Bastards...well now to go to eat something and pray that the Asari mara gets safe back home she was cute...for alien..._

 **During the same time...  
**

 **On the bridge of former Blood Pack freighter**

 **Mara T'ara (POV)**

 _Jack...Sparrow...I hope il meet you soon cute felow..  
_

Mara''How long until we get back to Citadel Space''

Helm officer ''Few days Mara''

Mara '' Good...''

 _And then il contact some off my friends and found you Jack I'l give you the reward you deserve..._

* * *

 **Well I'm sory for short chapter and I hope you gona like it for now im gona put the next one in a day or two...**


	6. After Raid

**For this story consider that humans never had Star Wars movies so when the Republic ships from Star Wars clone wars start to wrecking pirate gangs all around the Terminus Systems, humans will not go under attack by Citadel because they have ships 3km large. Oh and thank you DahakStaz for few ideas who I will take and put into this story and il start working on characters details so they are not some 2D shit ******characters with out background history,** but to feal like they are real characters. Anyway, new chapter so I hope you gonna like it and it is short im sory but this is more of a preview.  
**

 **System T2R5A1**

 ** **Year 2179 Day 10 Month 3 ( 3 Days after the raid )  
****

 **Blood Pack base**

 **Orbit**

 **Blood Pack frigate Fury on Fire**

 **Captain Gron (POV)**

 _Fucking pyaks 6 days late with the shipment Aria will kill us all because of her red sand shipment is late, and Batarians slavers will be piss off witch will couse Aria to be even more to be angry at Blood Pack for they slaves haven't been delivered...  
_

Under ''orders'' from Aria I'm to come to this shit hole of a planet deep inside Terminus and found out why this shits are late and then to... kill them, but fate is not on my side apparently these morons could not wait for me and now they are all dead by some up and coming gang who seeks to break the one and only rule of Terminus . .

What to do now? I have no red sand for Aria, no slaves for Batarians the base has been trashed, no survivors to bring them to pay for this shitstorm. Im to old I didn't left Tuchanka to have some PYAKS fuck me up and losing my life for them, and their incompetence. All my teams are on the ground and they can only tell me is few things and that is, no survivors, body's are all around the base, with minimal gun holes around the base apparently someone trained, extremely well train attack and in a stealthy fast way that has not been seen since...since ever killed all of them... some of my Turians Pyaks are saying shit about Spirits coming to collect their souls, Bastards all of them no QUAD in any of them.

''Ca..aptain?'' _so scared he is stuttering, why did I left from Tuchanka? ancestors give me strengt_

 _Suit-rat came to tell me more of bad news ? no one on my ship with any quads...bastards_

Gron''WHAT?!''

Suit-rat''W...we have found a r...recording..w...I h...have found the perpetrators on a security video''

I turn...realy slowly to look at this suit-rat to see who is that to come and bring me one and only good news so far...

Gorn''what is you name?... short version Suit-rat or you'l die for making me wait to long'' I slow down with my anger maby he will make my day, you never know

 _I'll leave the threat to hang if he has more quads then my brothers from tuchanka he will make better second in command...now to see_

Vator''Vator...Sir''

Gorn''Good Suit-rat you'l live...now show me the video'' I say with as much anger in my voice as I can but he seams eager to work on playing the video

He ran in front of some console and plug in a data chip and in few more moments a video start to play on the view screne in front of my bridge on it a see the base's CIC with a Batarian commander and two Salarians working like nothing is wrong and then, I lean forword to get a good look at the two Asari and two humans who just walk in silent as I see no one making any move to turn around to face those 4, then I see these new comers in Blood Pack armor rise some kind of wepons I have never seen in my 600 years and start shoting...lasers ? energy wepons ? . .

Gorn''Vator'' _he deserves a reward I think he deserves it much more then any other pyak on bord my ship_

Vator''S...Sir?'' _still scare little pyak... but has quads_

Gorn''From now on you are my Second in Command I think you just earn'd it my pyak BAHAHAHA Aria will forget all about some fucking drugs after she see's this we are gona be ritch''

 **Short I know and I'm sory I just whant to show I can do a more detail chapter I'm from croatia and it takes my long long time to write and to repair the chapter and to found all of my mistakes.**

 **Review more and il do my best for you guys any mistake you point out il fix**


	7. Kamino

**This chapter is written thanks to a helping hand from DahakStaz thank you man.  
**

 **System B022**

 **Year 2179 Day 10 Month 3 ( Around the time as Gron's investigation)**

 **Phantom**

 **The orbit of an undiscovered garden world**

What have I found is amazing, a Red Dwarf star and orbiting that star is a single Saturn size gas planet in the Goldilocks zone with only one moon? which is a Garden world? well call me crazy but I think this is a perfect system for making my Terminus base of operation... but what kind of base to make? the planet has barely any land mass on it the surface is mostly ocean, some 90% of ti is ocean with many, many storms ravaging around the planet who could put the biggest storms on earth to shame. Even if the planet is 20% smaller then Earth. Goddamit I need to call General Grievous and ask him how is he doing and banish any fear he probably has abot me (he always was protective of me, even when I trained with him close combat fighting styles) and ask him for any ideas how should I go with base construction.

after thinking Jack decided to call him ''Communication, establish Hyperlink connection to General Grievous flagship, I need to talk to him''

Communication officer '' Roger, roger, communication established in 3...2...1...''

There he is on the screen looking the same as always, white armor plates protecting his body, his posture and size project strength and resilience and in his eyes you can see cunning and intelligence, to look at him as enemy is to know victory is null.

Jack ''GG how are you? are the defenses already finished by now?'' 'please tell me they are ready, I have a plan which is starting to formulate in my mind by now and to that they need to be done'

GG ''Master *cough* *cough* it is good to see you safe and sound, the defenses are completed and ready. With 3 fleets for support and 8 Turtle stations in a defensive positions in sphere formation. They are 40,000 Km from the relay and ther are 2 fleets 50,000 Km behind them just in case and for support, we will defend this choke point and no one shall pass alive through you territory Master''

 _Melodramatic much? I told him to capture ALIVE all who come through the relay not to kill them the moment they come through the damn relay, oh man I have to talk to him about that, sometimes it seems he is forgetful, well he was a non sentient predator on Tora Prime before I changed him so I_ gues _few things are still lingering in his genes from that._

Jack ''GG we need to talk about this, you are to capture anyone who comes through the relay alive not kill them, we need to find out how they found the relay and then make sure no one can come through it in the future, you understand me right ?''

Pleeasse say yes... Please...

GG ''I'm... Sorry Master I... I just got carried away, of course I... yes... yes I'l relay the orders immediately''

Fantastic... he still gets carried away but well he is still young compared to me, but that will change in the future... I hope...

Jack ''Good, after that you are coming to this location, I'l give you the coordinates later, and please bring your fleet and 2 fleets with construction and mining ships. I have a BIG project for you to lead, once you assemble all of your forces you'l get more details, until then I'l continue to scout this region of space and in meantime will forward you coordinates of systems which have high amout of resources, especially metals your gona need them to build my ''small'' project and dont wory about anyone coming to this system, it is 2000 light-years from the closest relay so you dont have to worry about any trespassers''

At least not from any sane person, Mass Effect ships travel pitifuly slow, 25 light-years per day and that is if the ship has the fastest drive core. So no one will try to spend approxiametly 100 days traveling through deep space with small chances to find anything interesting, unless they already know about this system but that will be problem for future Me.

GG ''Understand Master I'l assemble the fleets and I'l be on my way in 48 hours tops''

Jack '' Affirmative, I'l contact you if I need anything else and I'l send you the blueprints in few hours, I need to make sure they are correct, Jack out''

Well that was not too much problem... now to make the blueprints for the Orbital ring station, I need to plan all the components: shipyards, fabrics, power supply, magzines, defences and thousand other things, that will take some time...

 **Few hours later ( which feels like an eternity later )**

 **Orbital Ring project.**

 **Designation: Kamino Drive Yard**

 **Location: planet Kamino**

 **Size: 58 916 km**

If you are wondering how in the fuck that Ring is so large? well I'm gona explain it to you now how that is, the planet is in similar size to Mars ( more or less) and the moon of Fobos around Mars is in low orbit of Mars only 5 981 km from the surface of Mars ( moon from Earth is 384.400 km distance, so yeah you get the picture ) and its orbit last 7 hours 39 minutes and 17 seconds and Fobos has a speed of 2.138 Km/s that is 2 km and 138 meters per one second and after few calculations I got the full orbit length is 58 916 km and 866 meters so that is how I got that number and I hope you gona like it that I put some real life number inside this fanfiction if you dont like... I dont hate you and I thought it would be cool to put a little real life in this fic that is my reson.

 **Height/depth 2,5 Km**

 **Thickness 5 Km**

 **Number of dockyards: 5891 at 10 km intervals**

 **Description of Yard:**

Kamino Drive Yard will not only be a large Shipyard and Factory but also a deployment area with large number of warehouses for any future operation and any possible equipment to be stored in anticipation of a Green light to deploy the troops in waiting and because the possible new troops of tomorrow who will not only be Droids but organic clone troopers. The Drive Yard will be equipt with a large number of Bars, restaurants, mess halls, training grounds, hotels or/and barracks, video and/or audio entertainment areas, shooting ranges, armories, hydroponics for food, gardens, and etc. The Kamino Drive Yard for it's size has large enough area for any kind of millitary and possible any alien civilian population of refugees which if war breaks out in this galaxy, which is and will be a big possibility. And for that end Kamino Drive Yard will have any possible accommodation build in it, and I mean from the most military areas to the most civilian areas all for the possible needs of the dozens of possible aliens species that can came to this mega station.

 _'Well that's about all I think I need to write about that, now to send this blueprint to General Grievous... 3...2...1 and done'_

That took longer than I had expected but you can't rush a project as hard, big and complicated as this one, at least I'd have a good base of operations to stage offensive in Terminus and maybe in Attican Traverse against any slavers (I HATE slavers) and pirates. Maby I could start to mine EEZO I have found large deposits near... some 100 or was it 150 light-years from my current system? I'l look it up later, for now I have a pirate base to visit and see what I could do for fun? maybe have a drink in Afterlife? call an Asari dancer? do I have credits for that? I know my droids took any omni-tool they saw and download any data from any terminal they found but still need to check on my omni-tool which I'll be using for now on.

HOLY SHIT 723781... seriously seven hundred twenty-three thousand seven hundred eighty-one that is a shit load of money. GOD I'm fucking rich.

Jack ''Communication officer, Hyperlink to General Grievous ship one more time if you can''

Communication officer'' Roger, roger Master''

It did not take to long for it to connects to General Grievous ship but during that short time, my mind was on one thing and one thing only I'm getting drunk on Omega inside fucking Afterlife FUCK YEAH best place to party for any Mass Effect fan.

GG ''...Master ?'' He probably saw me grinning like a madman collect you self Jack your not a kid anymore

Jack'' Oh, hey GG listen you will receive coordinates of Kamino system and the blueprints of what I what you to build in orbit around the garden world, and including that I'l give you few more coordinates for a rich systems nearby for any resource you will need, Ok?...good because I'll be going to a...Club...yeah I have some important thing to look up at Omega dont call me I'l call you...bay''

 _I hope he bought it I feel weird is this the feeling of anticipation ? I don't know and I dont fucking dont care any more tonight I'm getting drunk in Afterlife..._

Jack''Helm!...take us to Omega I have a drink calling my name and it has been a long fucking time since I could drink in a club for the last time and I'm not waiting for it to come to me ''

 _I'm coming baby..._

Helm '' Hyper-space in 3...2...1...mark''

 _Hello OMEGA..._

 **Location:Omega Nebula  
**

 **System:Shrabarik**

 **Omega Station**

 ** **Year 2179 Day 11 Month 3****

 ** **Phantom****

Ah Omega originally an asteroid rich in element zero it was briefly mined by the Protheans, who eventually abandoned it due to its thick, impenetrable crust. Thousands of years later, nature did what even the Protheans could not: a collision with another asteroid broke Omega in half, exposing its trove of element zero for easy by that time Protheans wore all dead, but Today, Omega is a major hub of narcotics, weapons, and eezo trafficking without even a pretense of civilian government or military control. Only mercenary groups have been able to instill a limited order; the most ruthless is an asari syndicate run by the notorious Aria T'loak. Oh I can't wait to dock.

Jack ''Helm how far are we, did anyone detected us? ''

helm'' 300 000 km from Omega... negative for detection we are runing silent''

 _Good for runing in silent because if someone see a ship without any EEZO they will attack us... because they will think we have no weapons or kinetic barriers for which you need EEZO... what close-minded fool's I have fucking Turbolasers and hyperdrive you have fucking EEZO shit's... fuck...no I'm going to get drunk not to change the galaxsy_

Jack''Helm...take us in slow don't get spotted and land us in abandoned warehouse I'l take few commandos and I'l be back after I have some fun''

Helm'' Roger,roger''

It has taken the Phantom some 20 minutes to travel through all of the asteroids still in orbit around Omega to arrive close to Omega for me to finally be able to see it with my eye's, Omega the dark twisted counterpart to the Citadel. It is a huge 44.7 Km mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroid with twisting streets populated with homes, shops and warehouses. Omega's inhabitants are usually lawless. The territory is controlled by the strongest faction in that area and frequently changes hands, often after brutal violence. The station's current "de facto" ruler is Aria T'loak.

 _Maby I could meet her and try to get on her good side?... she is Hot... gonna think about that more later_

Helm'' located a warehouse landing in few more moments''

Jack'' Good, A022 you and 3 of your commandos are with me take only human armor and Mass Effect guns and for fuck sake dont let anyone see you are a droid ''

A022'' Roger, roger''

Jack''Helm after you put us on the station take off and hide near some asteroid dont move until I call for you ''

Helm'' Roger,roger''

Finaly I'm on Omega now just to wait for the doore of the hangar to open and then to go to Afterlife, ah finaly first step for me on the land of the biggest scumbs of thegalaxyy ...but not last...I hope.

 _Deep breath Jack...relax...first found Afterlife and have some fun and then...wait where is Afterlife on Omega ?...fuck me I'm lost...shit_

 **It is early in the morning in Croatia now so next chapter will be in 12 hours, I hope, and I think you gonna like this next one I had some help in this one and thank you** ** **DahakStaz one more time for you help for that... any way next chapter I will see to put it up soon.  
****


	8. Afterlife

**I feel like this story is my drug because how fast I write the chapters, and yes I know they are short but...yeah no, they are short and that is that,if you don't like it or if you do like it, it's the same I write in my speed which is slow but that is how I work as soon as I can put a new chapter I'll do it** **until I get a job or somthing else but until then you get a chapter** **, this one is for you guys I hope you** **gonna like it.**

 **I'm experimenting with this one chapter to see if I could write more in this way for the future chapters.**

* * *

 **Location: Omega Nebula  
**

 **System: Shrabarik**

 **Omega Station**

 ** **Year 2179 Day 11 Month 3****

 ** **Jack Sparrow****

 _Deep breath Jack...relax...first found Afterlife and have some fun and then...wait where is Afterlife on Omega ?...fuck me I'm lost...shit_

After some thinking about what to do and where in the galaxy I have found my self now, I come with a fast and easy plan about how to move around and not to draw to much attention to our small... and unnaturall group of Droids wearing dead humans armor at least the four commando droids I have are equiept with human armor on me is my Clone commando armor for protection and a Laser gun on my hip just in case, but on my back is Raptor line Assault Rifle and all of us have kinetic barrier emiters just to blend easier in our new surrounding

Jack'' We are in public now...or at least what can pass as public in this part of the station, so you four from now on have names A022 you are now Alex then Buck after him Carl and then...Dick...fuck why not, so listen Omega is a Hellhole so keep youre eye open and dont let any one try to lure you to far from our grup got it ?''

Droids''Roger,Roger'' _fuck that is the only way for them to talk in affirmative...well maby no one will notice that detail...oh well we will see  
_

Jack ''come on let's start walking around and see if we are too far from Afterlife''

But the moment we exited from the warehouse I saw something that made my stomach turn upside down, and that is the two Batarians slavers dragging a human girl with a collar on her neck towards some house and yelling and hitting her repeatedly on her back with they heavy gauntlets, and that made me angry in such a way that I didn't realise that I pull out my laser gun and shot two shot in under one second through both of they heads.

They drop on the ground at the same time to frighten the girl and she upon seeing them like that just scream out loud and pulling me out of my rage induced state in time to look around and see that we have been lucky because we are the only one who has witnessed this so I didn't lose any time in quickly giving orders.

Jack'' Buck and Carl clean the scene and take the body's into the warehouse and hide them well, we will take them later on board Phanom, Alex and Dick you are with me, let us check up on the girl''

 _She looks so young..._

I feel a deep pity for her for who knows what those monster put her through so far, and what they plan to do to her after they put her into probably some kind of cell inside some kind of hideout. She looks like she is around 20 years old, dressed in simple blue dress hugging her body in a way like a skin suite maybe she was just captured it seems that is the most probable thing because I notice she still has her make up on her face even throughout her crying in pain from earlier has washed some of it off her face I still notice the blue eye's and short red hair..rare for human's maybe that was why she was kidnapped.

Jack''...Miss ?... do you feel ok ?''

''AHHHH...Wha...Who...Who are you, what did you do ?'' _she is terrified, no wonder in one moment she was beaten and lead by two Batarians into a life of slavery and in the next moment a big dude in heavy white armor is standing above her I need her to relax and start to lisen to me  
_

Jack ''Miss...miss your safe now the Batarians who tok you?, they are gone I have saved you from them now let me get that collar off of you and then I'll take you to your home or a clinic if you need medical attention''

''what? NO... it will kill me you cant do it, you cant just take it off... you need a code otherwise it will explode... and it will kill me... I'll be dead...''

 _Oh dear she is crying I dont...what shall I do?, not even when I was on Earth did I know how to talk to girls or women I'm so confused right now... dear God help me_

Jack''Miss...what is your name? I'm Jack Sparrow I'll help you, trust me'' _and my best winning smile with that and..._

Evelyn'' Evelyn... Evelyn Blythe... thank you for saving me but how do you...you...you unlock it? how?...'' And the collar has falen from her neck with out her notice it

 _Oh dear she didn't see me working on my Omni-tool wile she talk to me and didn't see me completely break through the week firewall and turn it into scrap metal by completely deleting every single line of coding in the collar, sooo easy..._

Jack'' Miss Blythe don't worry I know a thing or two about technology and the collar?... yeah it was crap tech, so don't worry now you are safe I'll take you home''

Evelyn'' Thank you Jack was it?... I'm in your dept no one try to help me, the Batarians have just pass few people so far, but they only turn there heads like I'm some kind of animal and that I deserved to be treateth like that...oh my God without your help I could have been taken to God know ware and that would be that, I only wanted to have few drinks and dance and explore the galaxy I'm was so stupid to have come to Omega...I should have listened to my friends and went with them on the Citadel...I...OH GOD...ahhh sniff, sniff...Thank you, Jack''

 _the poor girl, so young and innocent and all she wanted was to live a life and have some fun, thank God I was nearby to help her_

Jack'' don't worry about it I'm glad to help you...so do you want me to take you someplace, me and my... friends have been planning to go to Afterlife but seeing you now I think it would be best to take care of you first and take you someplace safe, what do you say? ''

Evelyn''...Afterlife...yeah I'll come with you I..think I could use a drink more then anything else right about now ''

 _well, that is great she can guide me... and at the least I'll have some company with me I don't think the Droids can drink in any way_

Jack''great...I mean I just got on Omega so I don't know where is Afterlife so can you please guide me I'll pay for the drink...Drinks don't worry''

 _hm, why is she looking at me with wide eyes..._

Evelyn'' Are you crazy?...oh I'm sorry for that...but you just save me I'll pay for a drink it is the minimum I can do for repaying you...ok and don't you dare to say no...Jack''

Jack'' aaaaaaa...''

 _smooth man, just smooth be weird towards girls_

Jack''Ok Evelyn led the way, and let us have some fun''

Evelyn''ok...and why are you friends so quiet I don't bite...often wink, wink ''

 _well if she is in the mood to make jokes at least that means she will recover from any trauma she might have gotten_

Jack'' Them? oh they are ex-military and they are more like my employers then friends but don't worry about them they don't even drink so you have me for a company, they will just make sure we don't get to far into our drinks'' _plus I don't want to get into Aria radar because of my droids_

Evelyn''fine then I don't like silent types anyway and... can you take off your helmet so I can see the face of my savior? it's kind of weird not to know that... I feel like I have been save by mechs hahaha you know?''

 _wow... you have no idea how close you are_

Jack'' oh... yeah sorry sometimes I just forget I have it on my head... one sec I'll take it off''

 **Evelyn Blythe (POV)  
**

 _he is totally cute and maybe even my age? don't know and don't care, I was so lucky that he was close by to save me from those assholes they could have killed me in minutes... ouch I think some of the pain is coming back... definitely coming back I'll be feeling it all in the morning  
_

Jack'' that is better I had the helmet on my head for not long but it is better not to have it on my head much more freedom, now what way to go, are we too far?''

 _far? what is he talking about...OH, stupid me, Afterlife he wants me to take him there...well at least I don't have to worry about getting taken into slavery next to him...but I wonder who he is  
_

Evelyn'' no! I mean, of course not we are not to far away from Afterlife just one small drive with an aircar and thats it''

Jack'' nice, I like aircars, lead the way''

Evelyn'' yeah this way...Hey, Jack talk to me a little about your self who are you?... I mean what is your job and could you tell me something about your self...I would like to know more about you... ''

 _Dam Evelyn get a hold of your self, you never had a steady boyfriend but play it cool and relax for God sake_

Jack'' Well that is a hard question but I dont think it will be to hard to talk a litle about my self wink, let me see I was born on Earth but it was long time ago since the last time I was on the homeworld, I have to spend a long time in space and in that time I have started my company whitch workis in mining, security, exploration and etc. And since a few days ago I was completely into my work so I decided to take a few days off work and have some downtime in Afterlife and just relax... you probably can understand me, I mean you just got off from school yeah?''

 _Is he an owner of a company? I wonder which one...shit he ask me something_

Evelyn'' yeah just finish my school a few months ago and I decided for my first destination to come her on Omega and see for my self the biggest crime hole in the universe... but it seems I was stupid and should just go to the Citadel but it was just so much cheaper to come to Omega at lees now I can tell my friends who are on citadel that I was saved by a big guy like in some kind of summer vid from Batarians slavers''

 _I'm to nerves... relax Evelyn dam you, true you almost lost your life, if not for Jack but just relax have few drinks and then see what will happen, your mom, all ways talk about you need to work hard if you want to get some places...well guess what mom, I just meet someone who is kind and good looking and now we are going for a drink... plus he is rich but that is beside the point he is nice guy...I mean what are the chances he will try to hurt me after he save me... not big, basically zero, so relax  
_

Jack'' HAHAHA... sory I'm not that big it is this armor but dont wory we have all night to get to know each other more... Hey, is that the aircar terminal ?''

He is loking at me with a big smile and I cant but feel much more relaxed than before with his green eyes and the infectious smile he has a short military hairstyle, was he in a military and is trying to hide his past... better to not to probe into it and just try to forget this night, well not this part with him just those assholes from before... Jesus why was I so stupid and decided to walk around alone... this is Omega for Crise sake.

Evelyn'' Yeah that is it let me just input our destination and we will be in few minutes in Afterlife, the last time it took me 40 minutes until I got my turn to get inside so just a heads up''

 _Let me see...yeah that is it I inputted all information and...done now to wait... I think we can all fit inside...still those 4 guys with him didn't talk at all...crepy guys_

Jack'' oh don't worry we will not wait I'll just pay the bouncer to let us inside, I hate to wait for long especially in lines''

 _Hm, so he is rich...I wonder how much he has but that is beside the point don't turn into gold digger you are not that this is just hormones talking and besides I like him not for his money he is cute and during this little talks he is a real gentleman first he offered me to take me to hospital if I want, so give him some slack forget about his money and enjoy his company_

Evelyn'' ...Jack...what about your friends? ''

Jack'' what about them?''

Evelyn'' well, they are kind of creepy... I mean sorry guys, but Jack they have been totally quiet all this time so what is it about them, don't they like girls or... ''

Jack'' Oh fuck sorry... yeah they are creepy but don't worry about it I'll tell you the truth, it is not that they don't like girls it's actually... I don't know how to tell you this but they are Droids actually, sorry for not saying this before''

 _what the fuck is a droid...new species? no way did his company found a new species is that why they don't speak_

Evely'' holy shit you found a new species? is that it? oh my God I can't believe you, that is so cool what do they look like? are they a space-faring species? what are they names? do they look like humans or are they so ugly that they need those helmets on they hea...''

Jack'' WOW, wow, wow slow down Evelyn no I'm sorry they are mechs a very advance mech that my company has developt and I must keep that a secret unless I want to come under attack from some other companies or gangs, sory Evelyn can you keep it a secret? ''

 _Mechs...so that is why they are quiet, oh man they can totally pass as human in armor no wonder why I didn't notice and why he want it to be a secret... well that I can do in that way I'll repay my debt to him in a small way but still how advanced are they_

Evelyn'' So mechs...well no problem then I'l keep it a secret I promise... but how advanced are they? what can they do beside passing as human in armor''

Jack'' well, that is the great part about them they can fool anyone when in armor, and also they are hard to destroy but the best part is that they have advanced combat programming so just one of them can destroy about 20 or 30 Loki mech without any problems but when they are in group like now... a lot more mech they can destroy without any problems''

Evelyn'' seriously? that is awesome! but I heard that one Loki mech is really good in combat but 20 of them to destroy? you must be joking that is at least Alliance marine level of combat proficiency''

Jack'' yeah I know that is why I whant you to keep it a secret, can you do it? please Evelyn at least for now''

 _well I cant say no to him now, after he puts his trust in me and plus look at his eyes like some cute puppy_

Evelyn'' yeah of curse you can trust me I'll keep it a secret... oh look the aircar, he has finally come let's go''

Jack'' thank you, Evelyn, by the way how far is Afterlife from this place''

Evelyn'' few minutes only dont worry just jump in and off we go,and tell your mechs... I mean...your friends to sit in the back and the two of us will sit at the front so we can go''

 _well Evelyn we are on our way and you look like shit no make up dirty dress and the hair, oh God my hair I look like some kind of homeless person... but it seems Jack didn't notice or he doesn't care in any way get in the club as fast as possible and found a place in the back so no one can see you looking like a witch... come on aircar hurry and land... how the hell did we get to this place so soon? I must have spaced out as soon as we sit in_

 **Jack (POV)**

She is awake poor girl must be exhausted and the trauma she went through horrible for a girl that young and still, she wants to go back to Afterlife...well if it was me I would have probably done the same thing as she is planing, actually I think I did drink my sorrow like that when was the first time I made some alcohol way back in my first century on Tora Prime.

Evelyn'' come on Jack don't space out on me, the line is not that big we will be inside in no time''

 _now wait a minute who was sleeping in the car? not me, and fuck the line I'll just pay the bouncer to let us in_

Jack'' I don't do lines... sory Evelyn''

Evelyn'' what are you talking...WAIT don't''

 _be confident that is just an Elcor big fucking Elcor if I piss him off he will kill me before I could bling... ok relax and just pay him as soon as possible_

Elcor bouncer'' Sarcastic Inquiry: human, you looking to get your legs broken, Explanatory: the line is that way''

Jack'' I don't like lines and you don't like your time wasted so what do you think about 10000 credits and you let me and my friends inside, how does that sound''

Elcor bouncer'' Thankful: Finally a smart human, With amusement: get inside''

Jack'' pleasure doing business with you, now your money and that's it... guys lets go inside''

 _that was ten times easier then I thought it should have possible... oh check out Evelyn she looks like she saw the most amazing thing in the world_

Jack'' So what do you think about that? no line for us''

Evelyn'' amazing, you are amazing, now come on lets found our self a table ''

 _Nice job Jack you just made a huge impact on her who knows maybe you'll get lucky tonight after almost 3 century...I hope I do..._

Jack'' lead the way '' _did she just giggle or was it my imagination..._

The Afterlife club is a nightclub on the space station Omega. It is comprised of three floors, with the first floor resembling the layout of Chora's Den on the Citadel, featuring a large circular bar with asari dancers performing atop the center section. The second floor features a large circular opening in the center, above which more asari dancers perform on a large ring suspended from the ceiling and surrounding a large purple holographic cylinder that extends all the way to the ceiling.

Around the outer edge of this floor is an elevated section with holographic images along the wall and booths in which most patrons of the club spend their time. At the back is a private and well-guarded lounge from which Aria T'loak, the asari ruler of Omega, observes. The third floor consists of a balcony circling the entire edge of the club featuring flaming torches on the outer edge and provides a complete view down to the second floor.

Afterlife also has a section reserved for VIPs. It has a back-alley bouncer-protected entrance where people can get in with a namedrop passphrase.

 _now to find a nice booth on the second floor for us..._

Jack'' Evelyn can you lead me to the second floor'' _I try to ask her but the music is_ to _loud_

Evelyn'' come on Jack follow me I th...k th... we fo...e a booth''

 _I can bearly hear her, the music was never this loud in the game...the hell...asari dancer look awesome... how can she bend like that_

Finally, we climb to the second floor and pass all of the drunk patrons of the club with less than friendly looks from them because of the 4 of our guards walking in a protected circle around the two of us. And once we get to a booth the music drops by half of its value... must be some kind of field around it, and in no time after that an Asari waitress comes around and I ask her for a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy for only 1000 credits and it was supposed to be expensive drink. Evelyn did try to pay for it saying she needs to repay me for saving her life but I dismiss her and thank you for at least having company for tonight.

Evelyn'' Jack, why do you have to be like that I want to pay for the drink, it is the least I can do''

Jack'' Oh? and be an asshole who let a pretty girl spending all of her money? no thank you I'll be a gentleman so you just sit back and lets us enjoy our company considering that the music is crap wink, wink''

 _Finally, the Asari waitress finally brought us our bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy now we can start to relax and have some fun..._

Jack'' Evelyn let us have a tost...for us and a beginning of a great night''

Evelyn'' for a beginning of a great night''

 _and first glass is down now for the next one..._

The night was going normally as much as a night in an alien nightclub can go, we were sitting in our private booth drinking a really nice bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy and just talking while our guards were standing near us and standing guard but all night finishes the same no matter year and place...

 **Morning ( I hope it is morning)  
**

 **( place or time unknown)**

 _ouch, my head hurts... what? where am I? what did I do last night...oh yeah drinking with Evelyn...wait a moment am...I...nude?...yeah I am well shit... what did I do last night and ware the fuck am I who's bed is this... so many questions_

''Morning sexsy...''

 _Oh fuck me...I dont remember last night_


	9. Morning after

**Simple note:  
**

 **This is a new chapter but I feel like I need to say this even after more then 2000 readers I feel like I'm missing a lot in my story so if someone can write a review about what I lack in the story I will be grateful and I'll do my best to make this story better then what it was in the beginning so please review and I will continue to write more chapters for you guys.  
**

 **Ps. Thank you for support: BattleUnit3, DahakStaz, BClassDemon, Gold007, Olav152, thegrudgebearer and knightlawn your support is appreciated  
**

 **And thank you:** **Guest-Questioner, Kivdon, and KSt0ne for telling me the many of mistakes in the story I will try to fix them for you and the rest of my readers I hope to one day have a 5/5 story or is it 10/10 don't know but I will do my best for my readers.**

* * *

 **Time and place unknown**

''Morning sexy how did you sleep?''

 _Is...is that Evelyn on my back, laying on top of me...nude...like me? what in in the God's name happened last night  
_

Evelyn'' Jack are you awake?''

 _Shit, I need to come back to the land of the awaken but my brain is still asleap...come on brain wake up you fucker_

Jack''...morning?''

 _nice job brain only manage to came up with only that to say_

Evelyn''yeah...don't you remember last night? ''

 _how much did I drink?_

I remember the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy on our table and the two of us drinking...Evelyn was sitting really, really close to me and the sound of some music but that is it...I was so drunk... I hope I didn't make a fool of my self...but considering I am in her bed...is this her apartment?.

Jack'' about that, I'm sorry but all I remember is us drinking in the club and that is it, I remember the bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy... you sitting near me...and that's it.''

Evelyn''...''

Jack''Sorry''

 _why is she giggling? what did I do?_

Evelyn''oh, Jack, I didn't know you are such a light drinker we drink maybe half of the bottle? but still when was the last time you drink... and last night? oh it was amazing, first you save me and then give me the best night in the town in long, long time I could not have ask for a perfect ending then you and me ending together like this''

Jack'' so what happened last night? care to tell me about it ''

We shift a little so we are both laying next to each other and she snuggles close to me while I put my right arm around her on instinct... my brain is still not to 100% so I'm completely lost...this is not something I got accustomed to even back on you didn't realize by now, back on earth I was the one person who was too shy to drink like normal kids and never did fully relax so my track record with girls is less then stellar, anyway back to Evelyn to hear what else did I do besides drag her to bead or did she drag me? last night was probably great...but I forgat all about it... damn brain completely faulty.

Evelyn'' Well...you are a great dancer...what was that dance you did with you feet shuffling like that?'' she is giggling like a school girl while saying this

 _Shuffle?...no...I didn't actually shuffle last night... ... I must have made a fool of my self_

Evelyn''...Jack? whats wrong why so gloomy face?''Oh now she smiles at me...great

Jack''the dance if I remember correctly it's called a shuffle...sorry about that I must have made a big fool of my self''

Evelyn''HAHAHAHAHA''

 _well, I didn't expect her to laugh at me, so I must have been terrible...great job Jack now you cant go back to afterlife_

Evelyn'' .God...Jack you were such amazing dancer, that even Aria was standing and watching you, the rest of the club was cheering you on... I think I saw a Krogan trying to dance like you but has only fallen on the ground after...5 sec I think...will we go back to afterlife Tonight...promise me, and you must teach me to dance like you''

 _...she is not joking...did that actually happen like that last night...hm, shuffle must had to be dead in the future  
_

Eveyln'' Oh, and the best part was the 10 or 15 Asari who came to try to have sex with you after you came back to sit and catch your breath, but we left soon after that, you were saying something about that you have a date for tonight and ask me to lead you to my apartment so we could get some privacy wink, wink''

 _hm, I guess that is it for my drunk escapade at least I didn't do something to be ashamed of my self...I do love to dance..._

Jack'' So did I do something more?'' _pleas say no_

Evelyn'' well you order your ''friends'' to stay at some distance behind us... and when we were close to my apartment a 3 Vorca gang came at us but you just shot them 3 times in the head... by the way that was such a turn on... my man protecting me turn on kind of way...the second we came into the apartment I just took you on the floor and you took me on the sofa after that...then we came to bed...well safe to say you are amazing lover Jack''

Jack'' I...thank you Evelyn? and yeah if you whant we can go back to afterlife later...anyway what time it is? ''

Evelyn'' let me se...16:44 so we have few hours''

Jack'' WHAT?...hold on when did we fall asleep then?''

Evelyn'' I think around 9 in the morning... you just kept going and going last night...hihihi I never thought you had that kind of stamina''

 _well, fuck me, I guess I had to be careful how much I drink... I will have to drink more carefully then tonight_

Jack''So what now? do we get dressed and go out to grab something to eat and then to go to Afterlife''

Evelyn''actually, about that, I was thinking to go and take a shower first''

So she is getting out of bed...is that a tattoo of a butterfly...sexy...so this is her apartment the kingsize bed in the midle window on the right side bathrom...presumubly with a shower on the left and a door in front of the bed decorated with minimum furniture and only a photo of...is that a photo of the citadel? on the wall? that is interesting... what els is in the room...oh I wonder what hapendto our cloths probably is... by the door...and whare are the droids...maby in front of the aparment door or?...

she is calling me from the bathroom Evelyn''hey...Jack you know you can join me...''

 _well, hot dam it seems I'll be getting one sex I will remember after all_

Jack''Of course, I'm coming one moment pleas''

 _come on, little guy up and about we have a shower waiting for us  
_

Is that someone knocking on the door? who the hell is that! damn it what can I pun on...fuck me Evelyns pyjamas will have to do, and it is probably just A022 wanting to see if I'm still alive...I'm soo gona melt him into scrap metal.

Jack'' Evelyn some on is at the door... I'll go and see so don't go to fast I'll be right back''

Evelyn''K...''

But after I put on her pyamas and walk to the door the knocking got louder so I jump acros our cloths and my armor, what was siting in front the door and I hury to open the door but what waited me whas not one of my droids but a big fucking batarian with an angry face staring at fucking Korragan is one of Aria's most trusted henchmen and acts as her second-in-command, why the hell did he come...Aria whants to see me brobably? but why?.

Jack''...Hi...Anto how can I help you''

Anto'' Human...Aria needs to see you, so, get your armor on and hurry the fuck up, your gonna need it...probably''

And just like that he turns around and walks right past my 4 guards who did shit to stop him...but my most important thing currently running through my minds is not those incompetent fools or the super sexy girl waiting for me in the shower but it actually is...

 _why the fuck Aria needs to see me?_

* * *

 **New chapter...short chapter sory but that is how I roll...so pleas review and tnx for reading this story.**


	10. Aria T'Loak

**Another chapter is written with help from DahatStaz so thank you and I hope you all are going to enjoy this chapter please put a comment if you like how I depicted Aria. And as DahatStaz has told me in our talk about this chapter, Jack is little too afraid in this chapter, let's just say he has finally met one of his most beloved mass effect characters and he hopes to make a good impression on Aria so he is afraid more about that then she to killed him...yeah I hope you will agree about that with me.  
**

* * *

 **Location: Omega Nebula**

 **System: Shrabarik**

 **Omega Station**

 **Evelyn Apartment**

 **The Year 2179 Day 12 Month**

 **Time 16:58**

I just stand there in a pink girl's pajamas with no underwear barefoot behind me armor and women's clothing looking like a big fucking weirdo and my 4 apparent guards are just standing there looking like they are waiting for an order from me. And I'm thinking how in the God's name I got my self into this situation that Aria wants me to go to her, probably as soon as possible if I want to stay alive after this day so I must hurry with getting my armor on and hurry the fuck up to Afterlife, but first some clarification.

Jack'' What happened...droids'' I say that with a huge amount of venom in my voice

A022/Alex'' Sir, what do you mean'' Playing dumb, are we...so help me God I will melt them later, but first...

Jack'' why did you let him pass? what did you tell him? what did he tell you? and why are you so fucking useless? '' stupid tin cans

A022/Alex''he had a message for you, sir, we told him if he draws his gun we will defend you, he threatens us we will not see to live any longer if we try anything ''

I'm just angry because I have to go to Afterlife, Aria is scary me being immortal is not an issue she can still kill me in a painful way and I don't want to experience that, no sir no way I must make a plan so she does not kill me but still why she calls me what did I do... is it because of dancing? no fucking way... fuck better to dress and go as fast as pisoble and not let scary crime lord waiting any longer.

A022/Alex'' and sir we are programmed to guard your life and he is just a messenger, no threat to your life by him we are ready to shot him if he draws his gun, what are your orders now sir?''

 _fuck me, man, if they have killed him aria would have killed me for sure_

Jack'' I'm getting my armor on, then we are going to Afterlife... and you are now under direct order not to kill anyone unless I told you otherwise... do you fucking understand... if you kill the wrong person I'm a dead man walking''

Droids'' Roger, roger''

 _fucking hell, Omega is so complicated sometimes first I get piss drunk now...fuck me I forget about Evelyn...shit I need to tell her Aria needs to see me...but I can't leave her alone_

Jack'' A022 you will come with me to afterlife the rest of you will stay and guard Evelyn... you do remember who she is?''

Droids'' Roger,roger we remember ''

 _good, that is good... now to tell her that_

I close the doors and put on my armor and my gun in my holster and slowly walk to the bathroom to tell Evelyn the bad news, and my blue balls are not helping me now because there she is standing in a shower under nice hot stream of water looking like a goddess of love, looking at me with her red hair falling down her naked form just waiting for me to enter her wet hot...clear your mind Jack, she is looking at you with a sad look...your in armor fool what do you think, she realises she is not geting a new round, probably she thinks your an asshole who is about to dich her after sex, like most of the guys who are one night stand the only kind of guys.

Evelyn'' you are leaving me''

She looks down on the ground and hides her body with her hands, she is sad and that was not a question but a statement, you moron you broke her heart... did she fall for me that fast?... moron explain your self and tell her the truth.

Jack'' Anto Korragan, Aria's most trusted henchmen were at the door, Aria wants to see me as soon as possible, I will leave 3 of my guard with you and after I'm done with Aria I'm coming back to you.''

She looks up at me and after she sees my sad look what is a mirror of her look she jumps at me and starts kissing me, to hell with armor she is sticking at me even those she is wet from the still running shower.

Evelyn'' I thought you are leaving me and that I mean nothing to you''

why the hell would she think that?

Jack'' I did not save you just to dump you at first possible moment and besides you are the first person I meet and you are funny, and I like to spend time with you''

 _And then I did kind of promise her that I will take her to Afterlife and I never break my promise not in this life not even back on Earth_

Evelyn'' Realy? you are an amazing person...Jack I heard about Aria she is a dangerous person so be careful''

Jack''Don't worry I have a plan... if she is looking to kill me I have I plan about that...I will make her want to keep me alive so don't worry about me''

Evelyn'' K... just stay safe I will wait for you'' And then she kisses me like I am going to hell it self...whic is not too far from the truth

I didn't lose to much time with Evelyn and I leave her and make my way whit A022 with me, and 3 Droid I left to guard Evelyn... I spend too many years alone to lose the first person I have a feeling for, am I in love? or is this just...somthing else?... Clear your mind Jack and remember your plan if she wants to kill you for...who knows what reason you need to be ready.

I take mine Omni-tool and enter my codes for my nearby taskforce Alfa. The 1 Providence-class carrier/destroyer also known as the Dreadnought-class command ship with 4 Munificent-class star frigates as escort. Its more than enough to put Aria in her place... I hope.

My call was answered in moments and I see the face of general Kalani, before me standing at height of 194 centimeters is droid with dark green color on top of his body with few places with gold (real gold) inscriptions on his body as decoration and his head looks like a birds face with 3 red eyes, perfect look for one of the best super tactical droid generals in my army.

General Kalani '' Your orders master?''

Jack '' I'm going to Afterlife and it is a command center of one Aria T'loak, she is the leader of this station and just in case something go wrong I will leave this communication line open, if I say "Red code" I want you to jump 150 000 km from Omega, how far are you from my location now? I ask because Aria may not be friendly towards me once I'm at hears arm's length.''

General Kalani '' I'm only 15 light years away from you Master, do you want me to come closer?''

Jack '' Yes, jump to half a light year from Omega, their sensors will not detect(I hope) you and remember to wait for my signal, if I need you I'll will say "Red code" and then and only then you will jump in, maybe she just wants to chat with me but just in case I want you close by''

General Kalani '' I understand Master''

Jack '' Good, now I walk into the mouth of evil''

 **Afterlife a few moments later**

I arrive at Afterlife and see few guards on the front, they send me inside to talk to Anto who is waiting for me near Arias Throne. After I'm inside I see that they are not that many people at this time of day so I hurry towards Anto who ushers me to follow him upstairs toward awaiting Aria, she stands there gazing on her club with her back toward me.

Aria '' That's close enough''

Before I can blink 6 guards and Anto pull out their guns an aim them at me and Alex but we just stand and wait for what I know is coming.

Aria '' Brave...or stupid, doesn't matter Anto scan them'' so she can see me in her reflection.

I must agree with anyone who ever talked about Aria, she is scary up close with her stone cold face and how she conducts herself in front of me is something I have never expect from someone who in the game was certainly downplayed, because the women in front of me is 10 times scarier and dangerous in real life, the scan didn't last long but there is a problem.

Anto '' weird, your friend has no life sign...''

Aria'' he is probably just a mech...or is he something else?'' I must answer fast, from her tone she demands answer from me not ask for it.

Jack '' a prototype version, if you can look at it that way... Miss T'loak''

Aria ''hahaha... and Aria is fine, you don't have to kiss my ass, as you humans say... now Jack is it?'' I just nod at that...but in side I wonder how she knows that.

Aria ''Do you know why I wanted to...talk to you?'' I gulp loudly...I do not know but I am hoping it is because of last night, not something else.

Jack'' No I do not... Aria'' she nods and... what is going on? I wonder inside my head.

Aria ''you are scared... don't be... the outcome of this conversation is already known... to me and my ''friends'' at the least, but tell me do you know the one rule of Omega?''

Jack ''Don't fuck with Aria... and I must say I don't intend to break that simple rule'' I answer truthfully but deep inside I sense she will tell me I fuckt up... and that scares me.

Aria ''but you see... you did fuck with me and you will pay for it, you do remember what happened to those who have to pay for breaking that one rule?''

I nod fast...and I start to shit bricks... what the hell did I do?

Aria ''oh, poor guy is scared...and confused, you don't remember what you did?''

Once again I nod fast and then shake my head at her questions

Aria ''I will show you''

Then she turns on her Omni-tool and shows me a video of...the base I attacked a few days ago...shit that is why she called me, but how did she know it was me?

Aria ''You see that base you attack I don't care about that, I care because the 20 000 000 credit worth of red sand you destroyed in the base was mine...paid by me...in advance...something I never do, but the base and ship of Bartok the commander of the base was falling apart and I... took pity on him and... Now on the video, you will see your self-walking around the base, it's from the cameras my people installed a few months ago to keep an eye on them. Now what is interesting is how in the goodness name do your people have energy weapons, and I really want to know that, tell me and your death will be painless...it is fair don't you think''

I gulp loudly once more, I and A022 are still just standing there just waiting for me to talk, him waiting for my order to start killing and me thinking what to do. Hate to say it but the 7 guns aiming at me and my head are a big distraction.

Jack ''Aria...I'm sorry for your red sand, I'm truly am...but maybe we could come to an agreement?''

Aria ''No...you tell me what I want to know and then you will be...gone as a message, I don't think your boss will like one of his man acting like this and breaking rules so tell me where did you get the guns?''

Demanding much? well, it would seem she was too long on top to think I could offer her something in return...and maybe she is just using scare tactics on me to tell her... hell maybe even just testing me...

Jack ''well if that is how you will play... red code ''

Aria '' the fuck is red co...'' she stops talking when her Omni tool starts flashing about a priority call. She answers quickly.

Aria ''WHAT?'' she asks the person on the other side of the call.

from Arias Omni-tool ''Aria...5 ships just... appeared... 150 000 km from Omega and one of them is a superdreadnought class, 2,177.35 meters in length. Goddess... scans say there is no EEZO in them...''

Aria just furiously ends the call and sharply turns her head towards me... and slowly starts to glow blue... her biotics, shit.

Aria ''So...Red code...thats it?''

She asks me casually...and then start laughing...the hell?

Aria '' you got balls kid...so that is it, you found some ancient species ships full of weapons? maybe Prothean...? we can make a deal if you start to talk fast... then maybe I'll consider it...you deserve that much for your balls alone''

Jack ''that is...fair deal...in any way, how many guns? and after that, we can talk business...I have a proposition, extremely lucrative for both of us if you agree''

I try to slow down my heart beat and act as I am not scared of her anymore but I don't know if that will work out.

Aria '' 1000 pistols and 1000 rifles''

Jack '' Deal '' I say as fast as possible, shit maybe to fast... she looks at me with an eyebrow raised, do Asari even have eyebrows?

Aria ''hahaha...that was fast, mayby I should have ask for more then hm...?'' she says smirking, also it is me or she laughs a lot?

I shut her up by saying ''fine 2000 guns 3000 rifles, can we talk about business now?'' I say with calm face and tone.

She becomes completely serious and looks at me while indicating the seat before her ''sit down and then we can talk'' I seat comfortably

Aria '' So how much guns do you have? and what deal do you offer, I have people offering deals every day to me so I hope it is good...and worth letting you alive''

Oh so now she will let me alive...fine ''EEZO'' and now I wait

Aria ''I have shit tonof EEZO. Omega is full of that crap, why would I want to buy it from you?... you are offering yes?'' that was fast from her side

Jack ''well EEZO is costing what? 250 credits per milligram?... I will sell it to you for 50 credits a miligram ''she looks at me with an eyebrow raised... again...

Aria ''intresting... how come your selling that cheap?''

Now is may turn to smirk at her a little and say ''I have literally dozens tons of that stuff but I'm not using it... like at all...oh and I don't have a boss so I can make this deal''

Aria makes a small move with her head and her guards finally put down their weapons and she gives me her full attention.

Aria smiles and say looking me in eyes '' So Jack, I think a new introduction is in the order I'm Aria and you are?''

She smirks at me and offers her hand to me, so I shake hand with her and thank God we are going in the right direction now, I would have hate to be on her bad side

I tell her about who am I...in at least one way''Jack Sparrow...director of Empire incorporated... my company is really new on galactic stage but we...I hope to make a good impact in the years to come and make a fine business with the most powerful person in Terminus''

Aria'' alright, Director Jack so tell me how come you have those ships... are they Prothean?''

I could not help my self but to smile and laugh a little, not to much but still...Prothean? no way they had in any way close that kind of technology.

Jack'' Sorry...all Empire build...guns olso''

she looks at me in bewilderment and ask me'' In thousands of years Asari and Salarian scientist could not build energy weapons or alternative FTL drive...but you can?...what gives?''

I smirked a little and answer her truthfully'' well youse sometimes I have some...dreams or vision if you can call them that and in the morning I write them down and make the technology and then it works...simple as that''

one more time with that bewildered look on her face '' your are a Liar'' what? now I look at her with a bewildered look on my face.

Aria'' your not joking?''

Jack'' Nope...'' I say and hope for the best

Aria''well then...'' she sends a look towards her guards and they immediately bring her a bottle of some kind of drink and she offers me a glass while she takes one.

Aria'' For new business and bright future between the two of us''

But before I can put down my glass which I have emptied to calm my nerves a little she ask me something I did not expect from her.

Aria'' so where did you learn to dance like that... most humans are pathetic dancers'' Aria...ask of me...WHAT?

Jack'' it is an old human dance from almost 200 years ago called...shuffle...seems I'm the only one still using it'' I give her a small smile at that...because I didn't expect her to ask me that...ever

Aria'' shame...by the way after I saw you dance I realize that I saw your armor some ware before and guess what, that was on the video of the base you attack and that is how you got couth...by dancing...congrats, Jack you almost got under my attention...but still nice moves''

Jack'' Thank...you...Aria''I'm so confused now...is she giving me congrats on my moves or...is she hitting on me? man oh man what a strange day.

Aria'' so you gonna call them...or are you too much enjoying my company to do that'' she is one more time smirking at me and watching me while holding her dring at her mouth...is she licking her glass now?

You still need to give her the guns and rifles you owe her...you idiot.

while blushing I say to her'' yes...of course...Kalani are you still there?'' one more time she brings her eyebrows up, but I can't help but smile at her, the communication line between me and Kalani never did end.

Kalani'' yes, master''and Aria sure loves to look at me whit her eyebrow raised

Jack'' yes... I would like of you to prepare 2000 guns and 3000 rifles and send them using shuttles at Omega in crates, don't want them falling all around, now do we?''

Well now, that is taken care of now I can continue to talk to Aria.''falling all around?'' she ask me.

Jack'' well, the guns are not in boxes usually...so that he can put them back in the boxes '' she smiles, she is realy hot...when not threatening to kill me.

Aria'' I only hope that was not some kind of code'' she says with that smile of hers my smile just fall's

I can't help but to say openly'' fuck no...No code...Aria'' and I blush one more time, what is it in this drink? I feel...relax?

Aria'' Good... I would hate to change my mind about you now'' and she drink more of this purple drink...it's really good but I don't feel drunk...wait I drank 3 glasses already?

Jack'' well I would hate for that to h...hapen...and what is it that you think about me now?'' I ask but I'm a litle perplexed...what does she mean by that

Aria''I will not say...girls got a have to have some secret, don't you think'' and she poured us more of that drink?...does she want to get me drunk?

Jack'' Ok...how much do you want of EEZO, and when?'' I ask her while we wait for Kalani to send the shuttles

she gets serious once more ''Back to business...fine I whant...hm,10kg, for now, that's half a billion how soon can you send them?'' well that is not much...but dam half a billion credits? that is a lot of credits...

Jack'' few days...7 days at tops I will send them using one of my smaller ships'' and fourth glass down my throat

Aria''Oh? and what kind of ship that would be?''

Jack'' either a shuttle or maybe I will make a new phantom class corvette'' I smirk at that

Aria sets down her glass and straight up asks me'' How did you come onboard Omega I still don't know, and I did try to found out by my self but it is like you just...appeared, and I hate to not know how that can happen'' she becomes little angry by the end

Jack'' simple...I came aboard a stealth ship...then send it near some asteroid around Omega''

Aria'' no visual scans saw your ship...unles your lying one more time'' she thinks I'm lying

I quickly type on my Omni-tool and explain my remaining crew aboard the Phantom to drop the stealth sistems to show Aria I'm not a long after that, she gets a message on her Omni-tool about a ship 80 meters long appearing near an asteroid around omega photo and video few seconds before the ship...appeared, she just raises her eyebrow again and looks at me smiling.

Aria'' well that is one beautiful ship and that kind of stealth on it and you got your self, something truly unique, you could spy on STG base without any problems''

Jack'' thank you aria''I smile but a message appears on my Omni-tool about 4 shuttles carrying all of the weapons for Aria so I decide to tell her the good news.

Jack'' well Kalani was fast your weapons are arriving at warehouse few levels below us...the same warehouse I came aboard, so to who do I send the location?''

Aria''Anto take 20 men and make sure all is in order and then report to me if all is in order take the crates to one of my safehouses''

He simply nods and disappears along few more guards from Afterlife who until now I thought were some guys simply drinking...it seems like Aria has an undercover guards...or simply more relaxed atmosphere for her henchman.I wait a few moments to ask her what now, but she was eying me this entire time, it would seem and I didn't notice until now so I blush one more time.

Aria'' don't be shy...you are more interesting than most of the humans on Omega including those who just pass through my domain, so relax Jack drink some more'' she tells me she did put something in this drink...but what? and why did she drug me I don't feel like my usual self...maby to ask her Jack?

Jack'' What is this drink?''I ask her...but she smiles like a hunter who has couth her prey.

Aria'' Well, the name is hard to translate, but you humans have a similar drink...Apsint I believe...this drink is illegal on Thesia...I thought your gonna like it, it is around 4000 years old, one bottle cost around 1 million credits for our new business transactions'' and we toast at that...nice drink really nice.

By the time we finish our drink Aria got a call from Anto telling her that the shipment has arrived and all the weapons are accounted for so she instructed him to take them away and one more during our conversation, she gives me her attention.

Aria'' Our business if finish...for now, you can let your self out we will stay in touch... I believe I will need more of your EEZO after your first shipment has arrived''

Jack'' ''I agree, Oh before I forget the guns have around 5000 shot per clip...I'll keep you supplied with more clips at the same time as the EEZO arrive, for only 50 credits per one clip for guns and rifles doesn't matter'' she smiles...a big scary smile like those you give to someone who had hit you with a perfect sucker punch.

Aria''So I will still need you alive and to keep close...yes? smart you are now indisposable if I want to be able to use the guns you oh, so freely supplied to me...smart boy...we will be in touch''

Basically, I just blackmail Aria into not even thinking to harm me or try to, in any way sour our relationship...I just hope she thinks that was smart and changes her perspective of me into something truly indisposable for my possible plans in the future are closely tied to Aria and me to be able to make any deal at any time.

And now to go back to Evelyn and plan what to do for the next few days, maybe I could found Zaeed Massani and offer him a huge deal...similar to the same one what Kaminians offered to Jango Fett in Star Wars.

 **Aria T'Loak (POV)**

Well, that was one interesting Human...now to call Anto and ask him for his thoughts on this matter.

Anto'' You call Aria?''all ways straight to the point good man.

Aria'' Yes, I want to hear your thoughts about this Jack Sparrow...do you think we can trust him, and what about the weapons he supplied us?''

Anto'' ''I'm not positive, he was scared in the beginning...but not of death I think he wants to make this deal with you, and that he planned that the attack on the base draws your attention at him...he is smarter then he looks, possible dangerous...you saw that Dreadnought the huge monster could have destroyed our entire fleet''

Well smart Anto, that is why I keep you around they are much more to you then simple thug, and true I believe the scared guy, in the beginning, was just an act of Jack to lover my guard...and he did just that, now he will be my...ammo? supplier well that is fine if his guns are good as I think they are.

Anto'' ''And his guns bypass all kinetic barriers and melt any armor they hit, we tested a few shots and they are powerful...one shot is in the same league as a sniper round...easy''

Aria''Good, spread the word he and his...mate partner are under my wing we don't what him to take his business someplace else...like to those bastard at the citadel''

Anto''It will be done'' And I hang up the call, Jack didn't even react at my truth serum inside the drink he must have told me the truth about all of it then? but that means that there is much more to him than just some kid? maybe he as the rest of the humanity has genetic implants to change his age?.

I spent to much time at this talk I need to tend to my next guess...probably some boring gang wants to sell me a new drug.

Aria'' Send them in'' I say to my guards.

So 4 eyes chitin armor across they body...full of cybernetics no wonder they wanted to stay hidden once onboard my station...new species? today is my lucky day I wonder what they want to deal.

Aria'' welcome to Omega, what do I call you?''

 ** _'' .Collectors''_**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10 I hope you like and sorry for the end of the chapter at half of the conversation I was working on this chapter for 10 hours and my ass hurts and I cant feel my fingers so pleas Review I would love to hear your thoughts...This chapter around 5000 words the longest so far.  
**


	11. STG Report

**Well... first thing first, sorry for the long wait I was working during summer as a security guard and I could not make a time for writing because I was working for 12 hours per day so I hope you understand my situation and now I am working on my driving license.**

 **Anyway I have made many mistakes during writing of this story but I hope it will be less in this chapter and that you will write more reviews to show me my mistakes so I can fix them, and I am truly sorry but this chapter is short I have spent a long time without writing so I need to get my inspiration back at track.**

 **And if anyone wants to be a beta reader for this story or maybe someone who wants to write the story with me feel free to send me a message.**

* * *

 **Location: Serpent Nebula**

 **System: Widow**

 **Citadel Station**

 **Salarian Apartment**

 **The Year 2179 Day 15 Month**

 **Time 03:13**

 **Councilor Valern (POV)**

 _Beep...Beep..._

Agh...who is calling me at his time of the day...I so hope it is important or I will have whoever is calling me sent to a black hole for this, I just have come to sleep and I have an appointment in the morning.

Valern'' What is it now'' an STG call...from Omega?...what is Aria now doing?.

STG Operator'' Sir, sorry for calling this late but it appears that Aria has made contact with a new species...we don't know all the details but they don't appear to be using any EZZO and they have large ships..they are huge... this is the two class of ships they have sent to Omega''

Well, well, well...they are huge one is... of Length of 825 meters and with Width of 426 meters but this is interesting the ship has Height/Depth 243 meters...a Drengount or is it something else...but this other one is a monster.

Length of 2,177.35 meters... no that cant me correct... but the Width is 198 meters and Height/Depth is 374 meters...is this a Krogan like species or Turian more like it... they have large ships which means they have a large industry but how large are they territory we must learn more about them and fast.

Valern'' Sent few agents to Omega and try to gather more pieces of information...and put this operation at maximum level of secracy...no one must learn that Omega is a new species first contact place or else who knows what will happen...someone could say that the Terminus is making an alliance with a goal to attack Citadel Space...No to many unknowns we must wait and learn more, sent more ships and do anything you need, but we must learn more...Valern out''

STG Operator'' understand Sir''

Well this complicates things, we are still on bad leg with Human space and they have a large number of xenophobia groups working for closing the border to Citadel companies...if they learn about new species they will spin it as a way to make Humans appear not important...what they are at grand scale of this but still we just have a war...and we cant start making a new one just years after the last one or I will get blamed for not keeping a close eye on things.

Agh...why bad things all ways happen when no one is looking...dam it why could this new species could not came to Citadel...no best not, if they did came Turians could just start shooting at them and make it appear it was an attack and the only thing they did was to keep the galactic peace... dam warmongering fools...the lot of them.

Too much unknown...better to sleep and tomorrow I will try to make few plans just in case.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Oh for F...what now? another message from STG?...

* * *

 **Fucking sorry...to short yes I know I wrote it in 10 minutes so please no hate I just have an urge to write this short part for now and I hope I will write a much longer chapter by the end of this week...in 7 days I hope so just write what you think about this and please don't be angry at me I am from Croatia so writing in Englis is really hard for me...So if anyone wants to help me send a message and we will try to work something out to make the chapters longer and maybe start posting a few more of them by the end of the year.**


	12. Back to Kamino

**New Chapter...I hope you all are gonna like it, and many thanks to 'DahakStaz' for BETA read it and help me to fix some mistakes and adding more details into this story.  
**

* * *

 **Location: Omega Nebula**

 **System: Shrabarik**

 **Omega Station**

 **In front of Evelyn Apartment**

 **A.D. 2179 Day 12 Month 3**

 **Time 18:02**

 **Jack Sparrow POV**

Well...THAT situation could have gone much better or much worse. Also, I would like to see someone else not getting afraid in front of Aria, Immortal or not I am still not experienced in dealing with hardened killers or criminals, don't get me started on literal Pirate Queen ruling this Hive of Scum and Villainy with Iron Fist.

Add to that the memories of when I first time played the Mass Effect games against seeing her for the first time in real life and speaking with her face to face... I think I have fallen in love... my thought process(if you can call it that) when I first have seen her was like this "SMOKING HOT... GANG BOSS...HOT ASS MILF LADY".

It have taken some time and effort to regain my bearings and to remember that right now I live in this universe and she is one of the most important characters in Mass Effect games and in consequences in this reality, so going inside and acting like a Tom Cruise or someone who is full of himself when she doesn't know anything about me could have just backfired horribly and I could have ended on her SHIT list for just breathing next to her.

And the next thing I would know is that I will in few short moments having to pack my shit and get the hell of Omega and get as far away from...basically anyone in the galaxy for next few decades because of the probably massive bounty on my ass, so Aria can send a message with me alive or my body at least, and I am not an important person to her...just some nobody that just showed up and have interesting tech, and she would use me to send a big fucking message to everybody about why you don't fuck with Aria. And any plan I have about using Omega or any system in Terminus to shelter my self from those Hypocritic Idiotic Assholes(read the Council) from the Citadel will go up in a cloud of smoke.

But still looking buck I could have acted differently with her during the talks, well water under the bridge and all that jazz. I will remember it and learn from it, for now, I have to return to Evelyn, check her is she safe and plan about what to do next. Maybe I could take her and go to some of my systems on short vacations? I will need to first tell her about what is going on and where would I be taking her so she doesn't freak out, but if she listens she should agree ( I hope).

After taking her with me back I would take her to see the sights and left to acclimate herself with the new reality, after that and few days of time I would return to Omega to seal the deal about the Ezzo shipment I have to send to Aria. Who knows maybe next time the talks will be better?

Jack ''Well first things first, let's go and talk to Evelyn. Do you agree on A0-22?''

A022 ''Roger, Roger''

I know no one can see it but I am totally rolling my eyes right now. I know it is my own stupidity for recreating authentic Droid army from SW and in doing so I did not fix all of the many mistakes in droid programming, but still, how can they be so stupid... well I'm not going to make any change now.

Yes they are stupid but they do have a personality if you look hard enough... and good God I so miss GG and our little talks, they are full of fascinating theories about what kind of problems and opportunities we will have when we finally discover an alien civilization. What kind of problems we will have with them during our interactions and how to prepare for them, ah that was the time to just relax and fantasizing different solutions and scenarios. Ahhh... I'm so missing my boring days from back there(a few months back, but still).

Oh, we are at the place, well I should probably ring the doorbell first... Beep... Beep...

Come on Evelyn, open the door.

Evelyn ''Coming...''

I can hear her voice from the inside and after a few short moments she gets to the door and open them, and after I can again lay my eyes on her I can't just stop thinking how beautiful she is, and she... how to simply put it. She just stands before me with her hair still wet and dressed in just simple black pants and shirt probably coming straight from the shower and just putting on herself in hurry the first things she could grab and still... for me she is just perfect and beautiful, she glows in my eyes at this moment. And...

Evelyn ''JACK!''

Uff... and she just jumps at me and hugs me around my neck, also who could have guessed she has so much strength in her small body? Because she almost knocks us both out on the ground. Luckily just almost, some desperate balancing from me saved the day.

Jack ''Hey to you to Evelyn"

I say with a smile

Jack "so anything interesting happening while I was gone''

Wait why she is raising her hand..."SLAP" Auch... did she just...? Yeah she did, she just slapped me in the face.

Evelyn ''You Idiot! I was worried sick about you! After you have gone I didn't know if you're coming back... why didn't you send me a message or anything?! So I could at least know if and when you are coming back? And just so you know! Your friends are total morons! Any time I asked them to call you and ask about when are you coming back they didn't say anything until one of them said they don't even know how to call you!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN!''

Jack ''First of all... Auch that hurt...'' I rub the side of my face that feels as it was hit with a metal baseball bat.

Jack'' and second of all I'm really sorry for getting you worried about me, it was not my intention. I was talking with Aria for some time and before I know it what is happening, she was threatening to kill me and after dealing with that I had a lot of other things on my mind and then I was thinking what to do next after we finish talking and I come back to you, so in other words, it was a big mess. But luckily for me after calming myself I was ready to think and I succeed in calming the situation down ''

And dear God now Evelyn has a worried look on her face, if looks could kill I could die now, I so suck on calming people down.

Evelyn '' Aria wants to kill you? but... but how did you escape then!? And how are you so calm about it!? ''

Jack '' Oh I did not escape, she actually let me go after we talked it out and then made a good deal, one good for both me and Aria. So now we are in a business partnership, is not that great news?''

Why does she looks like she wants to hit me one more time, did I said something stupid? is that it?.

Evelyn '' You complete and absolute Idiot! she is the biggest crime boss in the fucking GALAXY! The council can't touch her, and you just go and fucking enter into a business deal with her? are you totally INSANE?!''

She screams in my face while raising her trembling hands to reach my throat, Guys I think I fuck my self royalty.

Jack '' WOW! Easy there easy, try to calm your self down and breathe. And what's the big deal about it anyway? I have gone and made a good deal with Aria by offering her some of my advanced weapons and then we made a deal about Ezo, and at the end of it I walked out without any problems and in one piece, that's a win in my book. So calm down, its all right as sunshine now, I'm safe and in partnership with Aria so you don't have to worry''

Evelyn breathed calmed down a little and asked '' What do you mean exactly?''

Jack ''Well I gave her some free guns and rifles as a gift and as a sample, but she doesn't know how they work or how she could build more even if I gave her the blueprint or a manual for that kind of technology, so in short she can't make more of them...Actually now that I think about it even if she will figure out how to make more of them in a year or two she will still need to call and deal with me, after all the ammo cells used in the guns are way above technology know-how of any Citadel race and in the guns and ammo cells are some really rare materials, so I'm safe and sound and Aria can't do a thing to me or she will lose her supply of more batteries from me for her new high-quality guns hahaha''

I add smirking the last part.

Evelyn ''What? You tricked her!? Oh dear god, she will kill you and then me...''SLAP''

And she just slapped me again... now on the other cheek, at least I don't feel my face anymore, But why did she hit me now? I did nothing wrong right?...right?

Evelyn '' you... you, YOU IDIOT!''

Oh no, she is furious and looks like she wants nothing more but to strangle me with her hands.

Jack '' Okay calm down, it was a plan I made at that moment, and don't worry even if I give her knowledge of how to make the guns or batteries or she cracks it herself how to make them she still doesn't have a good energy source to make any of the technology. So relax, listen why don't we go for a small trip and I will show you everything I have so you see why you don't have to worry about my safety nor yours, what do you say about that?''

Evelyn '' No deal...you talk now, what exactly did happen during your talks with Aria?''

And so I did tell her about all that happened during the talk and how I and Aria have gone from enemy to...what ever we are now, and after I ended my telling of what happened I looked at her worry looking face and I see her reaction to all of that is... weird to say the least.

Evelyn '' So, let me get this straight...you really did all that, and say those exact words to Aria? Literally to her face?''

Jack '' Yeah I did, why? Is there a problem?''

Evelyn looked at me with a complete deadpan look and drops her head in her hands

Evelyn '' You are a class 1 moron... and why did you feel scared during the talks?''

Oh that, yeah, that was my mistake mixing my memories of the game and this new life, I now know that lesson, and that I have fucked up at that part of my talks with Aria, but at least I know now what to expect in the future from my interactions with Aria, but how to explain to her that all of this was a game until a few days ago to me? and that I got lost in some of my memories from a time long gone.

Jack '' Well I remembered something from my younger years... and before I know what is happening I felt like a small kid in front of a mob boss asking for candy... I was scared shitless but then after a few moments, I just came back to this time and...I just remember of my backup plan and then I call upon it, I did all of that, and then one thing lead to another and... yeah I made a really bad first impression didn't I?''

Evelyn '' No shit Sherlock... well what we do now?''

I sit next to her and mirror her look by putting my head in my hands and I sigh loudly.

Jack '' Now? Well, why don't we take my ship and go for a few days for a trip to my planet and then after we relax our selfs I will let you see all the things I have and then we will return back in a few days for a few drinks in AfterLife, How that plan sound to you?''

Evelyn '' Fine... we can go, Omega stinks by the way, so a planet air for a few days could be good for me, and to clear your head from any stupid plans for the future''

I could not help my self but I start to laugh and she soon joined me for a few moments in laughing as two fools.

Jack '' Yeah that could be good for me... so... what about we quickly go and jump in the bed for a round or two and then we can go?''

I ask her with a grin what promises fun times, and that was the last coherent thing I say to her for the next few hours because the next thing I know, she pounces at me like a hungry wolf...and before long after that little time in the bed, me and Evelyn were walking to the Phantom to plan out many things we could and will do on a tropical planet, what will probably just end up us swimming, relaxing and... probably having more sex... because I will tell you this little piece of knowledge from a 250-year-old man ''HOLLY SHIT SEX IS GREAT!''

* * *

 **Location: Omega Nebula**

 **System: Shrabarik**

 **Phantom Stealth ship**

 **Bridge**

 **A.D. 2179 Day 13 Month 3**

 **Time 00:36**

 **Jack Sparrow POV**

Time surely flies quickly, is it not a hard fucking truth? Just a few weeks ago, or is it days?... Nah who cares anyway? I was alone with only my creations at my side wondering when will I found any kind of intelligent life. And then the next thing I know is Grievous founding proof of intelligent life, and not the kind of proof which I expected like some signals or wrecks, no he has found a fucking Mass Relay, a relay hidden inside of a small moon of all places. So yeah I speed off to the other side to found what the actual fuck is going on and why in the hell am I, in a fictional universe and one with Motherfucking Reapers on the Horizon! But because of my greed for knowledge and naive curiosity to learn where am I in the Galaxy and what year of the Trilogy it is I stumble on pirates, who after my strikeforce have to get rid of them because they are a trigger happy Morons and slavers, I have made more problems for myself by having not only to kill pirates working for ARIA fucking T'loak but unknowingly give her excuse to kill me at the same time ( not that she can kill me anyway) and put my self in her list of people to keep an eye out for.

So yeah... before I have had any time to register what is happening I have evidently break the one and only rule of Omega, and I can guess you know what exactly rule that is, but I did not know that at the time. And during the first minutes at Omega, I save a human girl who was almost taken into slavery by a few Batarians slavers. God, I can't even believe this stuff has happened so fast I still have a headache. But for some reason Evelyn and I(that's her name) we kind of hit it off and now we are dating?... or are fuck buddies? Honestly, I don't know and I don't really care because sex is great(after Centuries of forced virginity) and that's, that's it I guess?

Anyway, we went to Afterlife to have a few drinks, I don't remember that night all that well or the sex during that night, but Aria has recognized me and called for my presence in the morning. So I went to see what she wants with me, what then happens is that I forget a few things about my self(like that I'm fucking immortal) and what I can do, my brain somehow kinda went back in time to my teenage years self and I felt scared and made the worst first impression of my self I could have ever done. Anyway after that Evelyn and I have a good long talk and we, I think it was our decision? we took Phantom and are going to visit one of the planets under my control where we will have some time for just us and I will try to relax and get my groove back on.

That is where we are currently heading.

Helm '' Our course is set, engaging hyperdrive in 5...4...3...2...engage'' and I felt a little pull of gravity and now the beautiful bright blue tunnel is in my vision from the way I am looking outside the bridge, but what took away my momentary enjoyment at the view is a slender hand grasping for my biceps by Evelyn so she doesn't lose her balance.

Evelyn '' Wow, I almost fell, but the view, oh my God the view Jack... You could have given me a heads up about it! It's breathtaking!'' Yes, it is, it always takes my breath away when I see the magnificence of Hyperspace.

Jack '' True, but you are more beautiful Evelyn, and this I have seen many many times'' Oho she is blushing.

Evelyn '' You fool, stop that *giggle*'' oh she did not just say that?

Jack '' Stop what? Telling you the truth that you are beautiful? Well then you are out of luck because I will not stop it, you are beautiful Evelyn and I will don't change my opinion or stop saying it since it is the truth'' and once more she blushes. I could definitely get used to this, she looks absolutely breathtaking like this.

We soon fall in an enjoyable silence and just enjoy the view in front of us, her head on my shoulder and her body-hugging mine. I decided that after boarding the ship that I don't need my armor anymore, therefore I have put on a simple army boots replica I had in my wardrobe and military BDU grey pants and a black T-shirt with the words and image of Grievous with Christmas hat and words "MARRY SITHMAS". No need to tell that after Evelyn saw me in this outfit she was slightly confused, but after I explain to her that the image is one of my Generals and that he loves Christmas and that his photo is an actual photo of him and words he said after getting drunk few years back (yeah I made Griviuse to be able to eat and drink so sue me) was instead of saying Merry Christmas what he said instead was actually (with a big drunken slur), Marry Sithmas, she breaks down in laughter for 5 minutes straight with me holding her upright.

But my brain could not stop thinking that I need to do something about the situation in the galaxy at large because I know if this universe is in any way similar as the games, in few years time Reapers are going to attack and Shepard male or female is going to stop them but not before billions of people of all the races are going to die or be transformed in husks. Add to that trillions upon trillions of credits in property damage and entire Galaxy in chaos and I needed to something, so I start thinking about any way how can I stop it. After completely tosing the idea of changing the timeline out of the window because in doing so could lead the Reapers to attack earlier and with Shepard dead or unable to stop them using the Crucible form lack of time to build it.

So then I started making early plans, most of them not good and some of them too complicated but then in a stroke of genius I remember something, The Citadel Council have a peace period lasting for centuries if not longer and their technology if compared to mine or the Reapers is complete and utter shit. So after few moments of my brain working in overdrive and thinking about ways to make the council species turn to war footing a big smile makes its way on my face. I remembered that I could hypothetically be speaking, of course, make a new species who I could control without any issues or problems while giving them my technology which is much more advanced than even the Reapers. Yet after some more thinking I started fearing that if they could incorporate that tech into themselves and brake from my control I could unleash a menace even worse then the Reapers. Ultimately after some thinking, I decided to give my new species tech similar to what is now considered to be top shelf military tech in Citadel sphere of influence.

Yeah, that could work... but how make that work? To make a new species and give them advanced mass effect tech while molding them into warmongering ass holes who will kick the council in the balls and make them push for war no matter the number of tears from the Matriarchs who rule the galaxy in secret and cry for peace?

Well, I could try and create a similar situation or war to the Rachni wars. The Council would wage a total war against them but how to make that happen? Damn, this plan is turning more complicated and risky the more I think about it.

Maybe I could just attack one lesser Council race and then capture or destroy any and all diplomatic vessels they send to try and make peace with me? I mean with the new race, after all, I'm planning to stay hidden, because if I go down this road me my troops, ships or anything else I have now can't be in any way associated with this race. They will act as monsters hungry for war and destruction, they will act like space-age Vikings and Mongols, or even better yet just like Nazis from World War 2.

Yeah, that could work, a new species attacks Citadel space and destroys any and all ships present in the system. Then after Asari will send Diplomatic mission and try to ''meld'' with them to learn the new species language I capture them and show the Council that War is the only way, yeah that could work. Turians will jump at the chance to show off they are still mighty at war and the biggest kids on the block, Salarians will be clamoring to get some hands of the new tech and study the Telepathy and Asari will scream for peace on deaf ears while trying to stay in control of the situation.

Probably even System Alliance will send some troops to help fight the new species along with Turians and Salarians to show that they deserve the recognition as a galactic superpower? Hmm, that could actually work, the more I think about this plan the more I like it, Council space will start military buildup, they will get more experience fighting large scale wars and the war industries of Council species will expand for the war effort and humans will have an excellent opportunity to show that they deserve a seat at the council...

Nah, too many casualties will be in that for the Council and they will lose too many ships while Reapers can attack any moment now, Cold War it is then? An attack, let's say on Batarian Hegemony, then capture half or all of the planets they have and free all slaves. Then after that, the Council will try and bring them in the fold and under their stupid rules like the no A.I and limited Dreadnoughts but they will completely refuse and completely close the borders? Yeah, yeah that is much better option, I am not some crazy person to give orders so that millions die for stupid reasons, better to chose the Cold War approach, if I remember it right from my history lessons the Soviet Union and Americans during that time did have massive jump in Technology, Industry and the size of their armies and fleets. So I could hopefully do the same here and trick the galaxy into increasing what fleets they have and after capturing Batarians territories I will fortify any and all system I capture because when Reapers will finally attack the Batarian space and Alpha Relay are the first to be struck in the coming war.

Dam, my brain is starting to hurt thinking about all of this while I was supposed to be going on a short vacation with Evelyn and have fu., I should just send few outlines of the plans to one of my Labs and see what will my think-tank come up with. I know what will they(the new race) look like, I know what I want for them as technology, generally Mass Effect tech with few different techs from Star Wars or from Star Trek? Yeah, that looks mostly good, who knows what they will come up with on their own. Better not to overload my brain with too much thinking if it is possible.

Evelyn '' Hey, Jack are you okay? you just space out for an hour there'' one hour huh? damn, I must have had spent more time thinking then I thought possible.

Jack '' Yeah I am fine, just, I was thinking about few things'' hm, wait why is she smiling at me like that?

Evelyn'' Oh, I know what are you thinking...'' shit, she can read minds? how? '' you are thinking hard about it to, don't worry I was not planning to put on any clothes, I like to swim nude''

Oooo, Dam, I think my blood will boil before we even arrive at Camino. I do hope GG made a cabin at one of the islands when we discover this planet other natural attractions we will spend our time just under the blue sky, actually, that doesn't sound that bad actually.

Navigation Droid'' Arriving at system B0022 sir, Planet Kamino in 3...2...1'' oh man did we arrive this fast? I always forget that hyperspace travel is so much faster than any other FTL in this or most other universes.

Evelyn'' Wow...so Jack are those?'' She sais pointing finger outside the window. Hmm, what is she looking at? Oh, GG is working much faster then I could have ever imagined, if my eyes are not deceiving me it seems that he has called more construction fleets then I have thought, and is that The Drive Yard? He works fast, I wonder how much he has completed the station so far.

Jack'' Wait for one moment Evelyn I need to just check something on the sensors'' I quickly move from her side and arrive at one of the sensor stations on the bride and after typing few commands I look at the sensor readout and my eyes almost pop out of my head at the numbers and speed of GG work.

Evelyn'' Jack? What is the problem? Are they hostile?'' Damn GG, why did you do pull every single construction ship we have to build this? Still, it took a few days at most? Seriously this is an amazing job. I couldn't stop myself from grinning and then laughing lightly.

Evelyn'' Jack? What is going on? Why are you laughing?'' damn I did not even realize that I was laughing so hard.

Jack'' Oh nothing my dear, its just that the person I left in charge of the construction of this station has done something I did not expect'' Hahaha, GG you deserve a big reward for this.

Evelyn'' So what did he actually do? And how big is this station? And how many ships are around it? It looks as big as the Citadel from this distance.'' Oh, she is so wrong about the size, even if we are 200 000km from it now.

Jack'' Well... will you believe me if I told you that the station is 1450 km long now? with more then 10000 construction ships working around it now?'' I think I broke her... she is just standing frozen in front of the viewing screen (similar as in Star Trek the front of the bride is one big screen so we could observe any and all ships currently in front of us, and they are many of them) she is probably in shock because some of the ships are 1 km long and they are pulling massive pieces of armor for the station, and the armor pieces look like they are olso 1 km long at the least. So that is how GG build the station so fast, he is using modular building which now that I think about is the fastest way to build anything this big, and the station also looks like that out of the whole 1450 km of it only the innermost part is completely finished and ready for use, while the more you go towards the newest part the more it looks like...that the station is actually massive steel beam surrounded at all sides around it with massive fishing net and only one of a few places are maybe covered in armor or anything at all.

Also out of the 1450 km of the station so far only maybe the innermost part looks completely finished. I think that part its ready for use, droid personnel or refugees could probably move inside soon because the more you go towards the elder parts of the station the more it looks like the only thing you will really need is to move your clothes and personal items inside and you can start your new life inside this station.

Evelyn ''you know, in the beginning, I seriously thought you lied to me, the night we meet you had drunk a loot and soon became fairly smashed, after a certain level of drunkness you started talking more about yourself. You told me how you are not from Citadel space but yet you are human or as far as you know it you are one, that you have a massive fleet of starships that outnumber all fleets of the Citadel species and have a massive number of Dreadnought ships, that is probably 100 of your for every 1 in Citadel fleets. At that moment I thought you are drunk and completely lost it while trying to impress me, but now? I can't believe what I'm seeing with my own eyes, those ships, this station, all of it. Just who are you, Jack?''

Did I tell her that? Well, I hope no one heard me in Afterlife, or if they did they could have thought that I was drunk and lying, but how to tell her that all of it was true? And in a way that makes sense.

Jack'' Well, I...''

And just then a communication droid breaks me from my musings about what I was about to tell her.

Communication droid'' Sir, General Grievous is on the line, he wishes to talk to you if you have a moment''

Damn GG, nice timing as always.

Jack'' Sorry Evelyn, just one moment and I will tell you whatever you want to know, I just have to take this call''

She nods to me and turns her head back to view the many ships at the moment passing to and from the station under construction,

Jack'' Put him on''

Dam you GG, I swear you must have a good explanation for your timing.

Communication Droid'' Putting him on sir''

On the smaller screen that came online on the left side of the bridge I see GG standing in front of his captains seat on the bridge of his Flagship ''The Invisible Hand'', a massive 2 km long Providence class dreadnought class starship supplemented with massive number of vulture droids and instead of standard B1 droids as a crew he has thousands of Commando droids, so it is no small stretch to say that this ship is one of the most powerful in the whole galaxy at this moment.

GG'' Master I see you have arrived, its good to see your return has been swift and safe at that. And about the project you gave me, how do you like the progress so far?''

Oh GG you have no idea how pleased I am with you, now I need to tell him how proud of him I am and that I also still need his help with a few more projects I have come up with while on the expedition in Citadel space.

Jack'' Well, I can't believe you did all of this in such short amount of time, seriously I half expected when I came back to see 5 km maybe 10 km station still under works... but this... Holly Hell GG, you have blown any expectation I could have had and exceeded them completely out of the equation''

And now that I look at his reaction, and if I am interpreting his body language correctly, I think he is happy about his hard earn praise for his good work so far. That's good, he really did an excellent job maybe I could bring him a gift next time I come back from Citadel space.

General Grievous'' Thank you for your praise Master, I did my best so for you and I plan to finish this project as soon as possible. Even now I have 44 smaller shipyards working 24/7 on constructing more modules for the station and building more mining ships for resource mining, they should be arriving during the next few weeks. After their arrival in this system the progress on the project will increase even more than it currently is, and...''

And I stopped him here before he can give me a more detailed report, it's not needed as I can see that he have all of the gears working perfect and everything is well in his hands.

Jack'' Well I see GG that you are giving your very best on this project, keep it up, my boy! Hahaha, this is indeed fantastic news and I am extremely proud of you. And while I'm happy with the work you already have done I will need you to do a few more things for me soon''

GG bow his head to me and said'' Anything for you my Master''

Such devotion, I don't know if I deserve it but since its given, I must accept it and do my best to reward him later. And you truly deserve any praise I have for you because you are truly a great person GG, you have no idea how much it means that you are always ready to be there for me and never hesitate when new work is needed to be done, who knows what my mental health could have been without him.

Jack'' Well first thing first, send a construction ship on the surface of the planet and build a small cabin for me and Evelyn, we are going to relax for a few days on the surface and the second thing, we are about to dock at docking station A01 hangar A01 so please come and join us there, we are going on a tour of the finished part of the station''

GG'' I will arrive in few minutes, but Master who is Evelyn?''

Oh, crap I didn't tell him anything about her, didn't I? I am so forgetful sometimes.

Jack'' Well...I will introduce the two of you on the station, so you don't have to worry about that for too long, she is a great person...you'll see her soon, bay''

How did I forget to mention her to GG, dam my brain sometimes just works in mysterious and stupid ways, well I need to tell Evelyn the good news that we are going on a tour of the place, I hope she will like it...and that the place is built according to my specification, basically the place should look extremely luxurious, at least the top floor in a similar way as the presidium looks in the citadel, but instead of only small part of it looking like that and the area of the station is for only the rich people with artificial sky, my station will only have extremely luxurious looking places in any direction you look or any direction you start walking around with a strong energy shield working to keep the air inside and allow anyone to look outside the station into the many ships working around the station and the view of the planet below and the gas giant just behind it orbiting one another in a beautiful dance.

Olso because the station is 2 and a half Km in hight( 1,5 miles) and 5 Km tick ( 3 miles) and it has towers at intervals at every 10 km, massive towers who are half a Km above the rest of the station and who indicate that the towers and that part of the station are in use for a shipyard under them, only the area of the station around 8 or 9 km ( 8 miles) of the top floors between the towers can be used for luxury and entertainment purposes for any visitors or refugees with many different plants, who not only are beautiful to look at but olso work to make the air fresh and smelling nice like you are on a planet surface instead on board of a space station.

Pilot droid'' entering hangar A01, brace for small change in gravity''

Ah yes, the hangars we are about to enter are on the bottom of the station split into 10 massive hangars to allow massive number of ships to dock in the same time or to hold thousands of bombers and fighters for defence purposes or in some cases to hold resources needed to continue building the station even faster.

Anyway after the ship has landed inside the hangar near one of the hyperfast elevators me and Evelyn exited the ship and in few moments enter the lift and as the name has simply said we have in only a few seconds went from hangar floor to floor 01 at the top of the station, and the moment we have exited the elevator me and Evelyn have the same pure look of amazement on our faces because of what we see takes both of our breath away.

Evelyn''...Jack?''

Oh, she is probably asking me is this supposed to look like this, the station interior I mean looks like garden of Eden for me...and considering her eyes are the size of dinner plates she thinks that to, flowers of all kinds are planted around every tree and path between the buildings who instead looking like they are on a giant space station actually look like they are from the renaissance age with beautifully made walls with white colored brick around them and red rooftops and, are those birds flying and singing?...hot dam GG when did you come up with this ideas for the station?.

Evelyn''...Jack?''

I should probably say something to her, but what to say? I am completely out of words to even try to explain to her what we are currently seeing...luckily someone will come just in time to explain the scene in front of us much better then I could ever, the person who made all of this possible.

General Grievous ''Hello, you must be miss Evelyn...I would like to say I have heard so much about you, unfortunately, it seems my Master have forgotten to mention you to me before you arrive''

Oh crap they booth have now turned their heads towards me and now they are probably expecting me to explain my self and my forgetfulness to both of them now, but why are they now looking at me as they want to hit me?.

Evelyn'' I could say the same to you, General Griviuse''

She says with a bit of hostility in her voice, but not towards GG but by the way she looks at me and her look in her eyes I could only guest that the hostility in her eyes is for me and not towards GG.

GG'' please, call me GG...we are friends, or better to say will be friends soon''

Yeah now GG olso has the same undertone of hidden hostility in his voice but with the way both of them are looking at me, I can only think that they are a little angry at my action until now.

Evelyn ''Will do GG, now...Jack, what have you say in your defense and the obvious way of forgetting to mention to GG you are bringing me to this beautiful place or telling me that you have someone waiting for your return?''

Oh...crap, I am in big trouble now they have made one step towards me now.

Jack'' Well you see, I just kind of forget to mention...this''

I wave my hand towards both of them, unfortunately, it seems this will not working and I think they both will slap me soon.

*Slap*Slap* yeah, call'd it, they both have hit me upside my head in the same time...and I did not have my helmet so I can say only this...hello my good friend unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Do you guys love this chapter? do you hate it? please review and tell me you what is good what is bad or whatever you think about this.**

 **Olso...I am really sorry for this big, Big wait time between my last true chapter I was in a bad place of mind and did not have the will to sit on the computer for few hours straight per day and just write so I spent the last few weeks writing only 10 or 15 minutes per day and olso pleas all of you say thank you to DahakStaz for his big help into Beta this chapter and giving me many, many ideas for future chapters.**

 **PS. this chapter has around 7300 words in total.**

* * *

 **BDV. Please tell me what you think about this chapter and olso big THANK YOU, DahakStaz for helping me write this chapter.**


	13. Flashback chapter and important note

**New Chapter...I will do my best to make it good.**

* * *

 **Surface of Tora**

 ** **152** Years ****and 3 months and 17 days** **since waking up on the planet**

 **Jack Sparrow (POV)**

It is now 8 years since I have made a highly advance cyborg to serve as my companion and someone to talk to in these boring days on Tora Prime, before I know what is happening in just a few years time I will build a strong fleet of ships and a droid army to protect me and the things I own so he and I and can go and explore the galaxy when we will be ready. Also I plan to make him the supreme commander of my forces after I teach him to lead large scale armies and fleets, also sometimes I feel like I am similar to Gollum from Lord of the Rings because of the feeling of admiration and Love I have for some of my things like my first sword or my first M16 automatic rifle which then I have used to fire tens of thousands of bullets inside the shooting range... wait why am I thinking about that right now?

GG'' M...master?''

Oh, I have almost forgotten you see me and Grievous have just spent the last 15 minutes using lightsabers on the lowest setting to have a friendly spar so I can see if he is learning what I am teaching him, unfortunately for me He has completely and totally forgotten that I am not...made out of metal as he is, and it seems his fist, what has just hit me in my head a few minutes ago had more strength in it then he has any need to knock me out. How do I know that? Because he has made my head look like someone has dropped a watermelon from a top of the building on concrete, but... but my healing powers have kicked in override and all of my brain matter has regrown( I hope I don't forget something from my past that can be in the brain matter left splatter all around me).

If that was all that is happening I could call it the end of the day, but unfortunately because he is still young and has a lot of things to learn in life one among them is how to control your emotion... like now I can tell you that because of his lack of control of emotions he is kneeling next to me with his eyes closed and... Dear mother of Gods, he is crying?... a cyborg, a badass looking cyborg, a killing machine is kneeling next to me and crying his soul out for the entire world and galaxy to see and I am in total shock now, because as a Star Wars fan I could never imagine a badass who looks like he is General Grievous could ever cry.

My childhood memories are ruined... Wait, did I even told him in the last few years that I can't die?... I don't think so... Fuuucckkk... I have fucked up royally, damn it, I need to explain it to him right now or he will be scarred forever.

Jack'' listen...GG (this is the first time I have called him that) you did not kill me, I am fine now, see? Please look at me''

He has opened his eyes and is looking straight at me, and I literally can see his eyes trying to fall out of his head to complete the look of utter shock he is having and probably feeling right now. Fuck, I need to be more considerate, after all, he is still a teenager at best.

GG ''MASTER!''

Ufff... And he is hugging me, also I think he will hug me to death if this continues *Crack* Ouch... I think that was few of my ribs who just broke under his hugging powers. Note to self, Cyborgs are NOT designed for hugging.

GG ''YOU ARE BACK!*Crack* I am so sorry master did that hurt?''

ANd there have gone more ribs, and of course, it hurts but I can't tell him that or he freaks out, parenting a Cyborg is suffering to the extreme... he needs to relax and calm down or he seriously kills me again.

Jack ''No it didn't hurt, listen about what just happened with me...''

He jumps away from me in the middle of my trying to explain to him what is happening. And he looks at me with fearful eyes.

GG'' I just killed you...How are you still alive, you told me many times that killing is permanent''

Yeah, I did tell him that... damn my past self from not explaining that I am an exception to this rule, now is proper explanation time.

Jack'' GG I am immortal, I can die but I will come back again almost instantly and can't stay dead, so don't worry about that, let us forget about that because I don't blame you for it, it was simply a mistake and now everything is okay, let's go for a walk so you can relax''

He looks down on the ground for a long moment and then back to me, and looking in my eyes he says.

GG'' No, you need to punish me''

What?...why the hell would I do that? It was an accident, and part of this is my own fault for not telling him about my immortality.

Jack'' And why should I do that?''

GG ''So I can remember my mistake, to remember to take it easier on you in our spars and so this doesn't ever happen again in the future''

Damn it, he is right, but how the hell do I punish him then while not making it to harsh on him?

Jack '' And do you have any proposition how I should punish you? Because I will say it one more time I don't want to do it, after all, it was as much my fault as it was yours, maybe even more of my mistake for not telling you''

GG ''*Sigh* do you remember General Grievous, the person I was made to look like? From the Star Wars stories you told me last year?''

Oh, yeah during the last few years I started to tell him Star Wars saga as a bedtime story, He fell in love with it.

Jack'' Yeah I remember what about it''

GG'' Make the punishment I receive be the same cough problem General Grievous has, this way any time I will cough I will remember this day and I will remember to not use my full strength with you and I will not hate myself for hurting you.''

He is playing hardball with me now, fine, damn it fine I can do that even if it feels too harsh, it was a stupid idea to tell him about General Grievous and the cough problem and explaining my reasoning why I made him look like that (I wanted a cool mother looking cyborg badass).

Jack'' Fine...damn you I will do it, but in return, we are getting drunk tonight''

GG ''Yes, master I will do as you command'' From his tone I can hear that he is smiling, good that means that this episode is dealt with.

 **End of Flashback**

I think that was the moment me and GG went from the relationship of father and son to more in master and servant/good friend type of thing, also that was the last time he has killed me in that close and personal way (one time he has to kill me when we ware having a dogfighting clash with P51 Mustangs replicas from World War 2 and my Plane blow up to kingdom come, that was fun...).

Wait why am I remembering the past? And why the hell am I on the floor? Are those voices I am hearing? Oh now I think I know what happened, the last thing I remember is that he and Evelyn have hit me on the head, he must have had used too much strength and broke my head into two pieces...Because I have a splitting headache.

 **Sory guys for the long wait I was working for the past few months and did not have much time for the story and me and Dahakstaz are working on a rewrite version of this story and once the first half of the story is ready I will post it online.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Imortant note:**

 **This story has a new rewrite so please check it out and tell me what you think and I am sorry for doing this but the old version was going in the wrong direction I was planning to go and so, a few people have point it out to me the story if continuing, in the same way, would suck to mutch and it would risk me quoting writing forever.**

 **The name of the new story is:**

 **Effect of Immortal A self-insert story,**


End file.
